No fué mi culpa
by Kidou-Yuuto's-Girl
Summary: Kido Yuuto decide entrar a Raimon para abandonar su pasado, vengar a Teikoku y encontrarse a sí mismo, sin saber que no todo su pasado se ira; reencontrandose con su prometida y conociendo a rivales que los separará mientras Kido y ella se odian a muerte
1. ¿Debo de hacerlo?

No fue mi culpa

~*Capitulo 1: Debo de hacerlo?*~

_"¿Podrías ver a Endo como un compañero de equipo?"_ Las palabras de Gouenji se repet an una y otra vez en mi mente, esas palabras que en otras cuestiones serían _"Traiciona a tus amigos"_

-Yuuto, ¿te encuentras bien?- Ese era mi padre

-Si, no te preocupes- Mentí , tenía que pensar y estaba preocupado- ¿Te molestaría si hoy no ceno?

-Para nada, ¿totalmente seguro que estas bien?

-Si, solo que ocupo pensar en algo

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama _"Mañana ser el partido contra Senbayama, ve si llegarís a ver a Endo asi" ¿_Debo de ir? ¿Y sí Sakuma, Genda y los demás me tomarán como un traidor?

*Knock knock* Escuché a alguien tocar a mi puerta

-Yuuto, te vine a decir buenas noches y escuché lo que ese chico Goenji te dijo, sabrás que hacer, Kageyama ya no te controla, haz lo que creeas correcto hijo

Me sorprendí al oír eso, nunca creí que mi padre me diría algo así, creo que si podré ver a Endo, Goenji y a los demás como mis compañeros

* * * * *Al día del partido * * * * *

-Dese prisa por favor- Estaba en un taxi camino a ese partido, fuí transferido a Raimon hace unos minutos- Tengo algo muy importante que hacer

-Lo siento mucho jovén- Se disculpaba el hombre que me daba sus servicios, no era su culpa, el tráfico era horrible

-Aqui tiene, muchas gracias- Le dí la cantidad que decía en su taximetro y salí corriendo

| Fin el POV de Kido |

| POV de Endo |

-Endo, dile algo al entrenador- La manager de mi equipo me hablaba

-Lo siento Aki, pero si el entrenador dice que esperemos debe de ser por una buena razón- No sabí a el porque, pero sentía que algo bueno iba a pasar si esperabamos un poco más

-Les daré solo 3 minutos más, si no entran antes de eso serán descalificados- Decía el arbrito

"Entrenador" y "Capitan por favor" se oían

-No será necesario, el ya esta aqui

Fué entonces cuando todos vimos a Kido en el campo de juego, inclusive yo estaba sorprendido, nunca me espere a que Kido entrara al equipo, pero sabía que el era el único que nos ayudaría a ganar este partido

-Kido, ¿qué estas haciendo aqui?- Le pregunté aún con asombro de que el este aqui

-He venido para poder vengar a Teikoku(El Instituto Impereal)

-Endo, deja que Kido juege el partido de hoy, será de gran ayuda para el partido

-De acuerdo entrenador, Kido sientete libre de poder jugar como tu quieras- Le extendí mi mano como prueba de amistad y que confiaba en el

-Gracias, Endo- Me regresó el saludo, definitivamente podía confiar en el

* * * * *Después del partido * * * * *(Fumi: me da flojera narrar el partido y ya se lo saben, si no Raimon gana 2-1 XD)

-Nunca esperé que llegaras a ayudarnos- Decí a una vez más en Rai Rai Ken

-Endo, ¿por cuánto tiempo más vas a decir eso? Estas igual que cuando ganaron el torneo- Aki me regañaba

-Eso no importa, porque ya tenemos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar a ganar los próximos juegos, ¿verdad Kido?

-Así es, quiero enfrentarme con Zeus y vengar a Teikoku

-Sabía que vendrías al final, ya fuese por eso por lo que te comenté

-Es verdad, Goenji me sorprendío que tu fueras el que convenció a Kido para unirse- Natsumi dijo desde una esquina

-Creo que Goenji también quiere ganar a toda costa- Haruna le complementaba la frase a Natsumi

-No es así, solo que quisiera ver caer a Zeus también

-Bueno, las razones no importan, me siento feliz de que el equipo esté creciendo más y más

-Endo tiene razón chicos, no importa sus intenciones al final sus meta es la misma, ganar la final

-¡SI!- Todos gritamos con entusiasmo y continuamos comiendo

| Fin el POV de Endo |

¨´Dos semanas después`¨

| POV de ? |

_Por fin entré a Raimon, esperé tanto tiempo para encontrarlo y por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo_

Esa persona desconocida pensaba, tenía tantas ganas de volverlo a ver, de poder hablar con el y abrazarlo como antes

-Disculpe, soy de nuevo ingreso y voy en el salon 3-1 (Fumi: ok no se en q salon vayan pro digamos q en este)

-Oh claro tu debes seeer...

-Shibata Chikako

-Claro bueno Shibata espere un poco y la llevaré a su salón para que se presente ante sus compañeros

-Si profesor

Esper unos minutos y me dijeron que siguiera a mi profesor titular

-Espere un momento

-De acuerdo

| Fin el POV de Chikako |

| POV de Kido |

-Hoy será media hora de práctica, ¿porqué?

-No lo sé, el entrenador Hibiki dijo eso- Endo contestaba a mi pregunta mientras yo y Goenji nos veíamos con una cara de curiosidad

-Chicos sientense en sus lugares por favor- El profesor entró e hicimos los que nos pidió- El día de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante con nosotros, entre por favor

Fue cuando esa chica que yo conocía bien entró a mi salón, no había cambiado mucho, mismo cabello, ojos, estatura y una cara de entre seriedad y felicidad, sus ojos parecían tristes, no obstante as los tenía, aunqe sonriera de oreja a oreja sus ojos daban la impresión de que estaba trizte "Es muy linda, ¿pero tendrá algo?" " ¿No debería estar feliz por entrar a una escuela nueva?" Decían unos cuantos de mi salón

-¿Oye Kido no te parece algo linda?- Endo me susurró para que no lo ollera el profesor

-Bueno, la verdad es que-

-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Shibata Chikako, pero dentro de unos años ser Kido Chikako- Dijo sonrriendo mientras todos me volteaban a ver con cara de extrañado

- ¿Ki-Kido Chikako? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Endo se levantó sorprendido- ¿Vas a ser algo de Kido?

-Por su puesto, me voy a casar con el como lo decidieron nuestras familias- Volteó a verme- ¿Oh acaso lo olvidaste Yuuto? Si no te lo recuerdo en frente de todos

-Señorita Shibata, es su primer día, por favor tome asiento a lado de Kazemaru Ichirouta, si no me temo que la castigaré

-Si sensei, lo siento, ¿quién es Kazemaru por cierto?

-Soy yo- Kazemaru se levantó de su lugar y señalando el de Chikako- Tu asiento será este Shibata

-Puedes llamarme Chikako, todos pueden hacerlo, no tengo problema con eso

Chikako se sentó, pero sin antes voltearme a ver para sonreirme, ¿qué hace ella aquí? Creí que estaba en la prefectura de Chiba en Kanto estudiando en una escuela sólo de mujeres. Sé que nos tendríamos que casar tarde temprano pero, aunque lo dijo feliz eso de ser "Kido Chikako" yo sé que aún me gurda reencor por lo que ocurrió hace unos cuantos años Voltee hacia su dirección y me fijé que me veía con reencor y a la vez con confución, aún no entiendo como ella puede llegar a expresar tantas emociones a la vez con un solo semblante. Volví a concentrarme en la lección y al parecer Chikako hizo lo mismo

| Fin el POV de Kido |

| POV de Chikako |

Creo que logré sorprenderlo, genial, eso era justamente lo que yo quería lograr con el; todos aquí están sorprendidos por el simple hecho de que seré Kido Chikako en unos años, aunque no regresé con Yuuto para eso, regresé porque quiero hacerle la vida imposible, eso se merese ese niño presumido y tonto

¨´En la práctica de soccer`¨

-Chicos, tomen un pequeño descanso- Aki decía

Mientras yo caminaba hacía todos ellos y cuando me vieron todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados

-¡Hola Chikako! ¿Búscas a Kido?

-Quiero entrar al equpio de soccer- Dije fríamente y confiadamente

- ¿¡QUÉÉ!- Dijeron todos sorprendidos y con sus bocas más que abiertas

-Chikako, ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES!- El era el más sorprendido

Gomene x djarlo corto u.u espero les haya gustado, djen sus comentarios ^.^

me tardare en escribir el 2 xq me qdaron examenes extraordinarios y no se acabaran si no hasta la prox semana...FELIZ NAVIDAD x si no los veo! Bye-nya~

./-99epbXdOcRs/TcaR3PBm-6I/AAAAAAAAAQM/FleK5EhDTiU/s1600/ecchi%252520anime%252520girl%252520sexy%

Ella es Chikako, es un poco más baja que Fubuki y usa el uniforme d Raimon, sólo q el suyo es morado ^-^


	2. El soccer no es mi unica obscecion

HOLA! Aqui una loca con su capitulo 2! Si alguien la esperaba, gomene, esqe mi vieja lap se descompuso y me compraron la nueva en navidad hehehe...PUES SIN MAS Q ACLARAR! El numero 2!

Disclimer: Inazuma Eleven no es mio TwT, si lo fuera Someoka hubiera muerto xD

No fue mi culpa

~*Capitulo 2: El soccer no es mi unica obsceción*~

-Dije que quiero entrar, ¿o qué? ¿Solo por ser una chica no podré?

-No es eso Chikako, esque verás...tu...nosotros...Kido...- Endo pensaba y pensaba en que decir mientras me veía a la cara

-Chikako, TU no entrarás, ¿entiendes?- Kido se asercó a mi y me miró a los ojos, claro si eso es posible

-Mira Yuuto, tu me odias, yo te detesto, tus googles no me dejan saber si eres sincero y yo solo quiero entrar al equipo, puedo jugar de delantera o defensa si no quieres que entre al equipo como medio-campista; y al final tu sabes que el capitan decide si un jugador entra o no

-Ese no es el caso, estamos muy ocupados con el torneo FF (Fumi: es el Futbol Frontera x si las dudas =^^=) y no puede haber una mujer en este torneo y tu sab-

- ¿Ah no?- Lo interrumpí , se que eso lo saca de sus casillas(Fumi:lo pone de quisio, lo desespera...) y eso quería- Pues dejame decirte que hay un equipo femenil en este famoso torneo, y no es solo un equipo femenil comun y corriente; se trata del equipo de la secundaria Kohama Seishun(Fumi: inventado...son las 12:48a.m q quieren q haga?XD)

-¿Ko-Kohama Seishun?

-¿Los conoces Anteojos?- Handa impresionado de que no solo de anime sabía Anteojos le preguntó a lo lejos

-¡Claro! El equipo varonil es de los más fuertes, aunque hace 4 meses desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

-Kohama Seishun es como dice ese niño- Apunté a Anteojos- Hace 5 meses fueron retados por el equipo femenil, ya que avergonzaron a la capitana e hizieron una apuesta: quién gane se queda en el Torneo de futbol. Confiados de sus habilidades el quipo varonil aceptó sin miedo y terminando el juego ellos perdieron con una derrota vergonsoza 14-0, así que el shock les duró un mes y al siguiente...¡puff! se fueron sin decir algo

-Bonita historia Chikako, y solo por eso me apiadaré de ti y entrarás(Fumi: nótese el sarcasmo de Kidou)

-Pues quiero que vean mis habilidades y me dejen entrar

-Dicho eso, ¿que propones como prueba?- Por su forma de decirlo Endo quería que entrara el equipo

-Simple una pelea contra el estratega y si meto el gol gano, no quiero que haya un portero ni nadie más que Yuuto y yo

-¿Sólo eso? Hmp, acepto Chikako, ¿pero que tal más emocionante?

-¿Qué propones?- No estaba tan feliz con esto, pero tenía que ser competitiva, ¿no?

-Si yo gano, tendrás una cita conmigo

Todos tenían una cara de asombro al ver que no dijo "No entrarás" ó "Dejarás de molestarme"

-¿Sólo eso? Acepto, pero quiero que sepas que he mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que jugamos

-¿Crees que solo tu lo haz hecho? Desde que entré a Teikoku he improvisado y mejorado mi forma de jugar

Nos mirabamos frente a frente y pude ver sus ojos rojos, me quería sonrojar, no se como fuí capaz de no hacerlo; aunque no solo me quería sonrojar, debo de admitir que aún sentía algo hacia el, no lo odiaba a pesar de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros hace años, quería abrazarlo en ese instante y decirle que aún lo quería y no so-

-¡Muy bien! Entonces preparense los dos para ver de lo que son capaz- Endo me ayudo a salir de mis pensamientos(Fumi: Endo tonto, me estaba inspirando XD/¬¬)

-Cla-claro Endo- Me dejó sorprendida

-¿Tienes miedo Chikako? Te puedes retractar, no me importa no tener la cita, puedo pedirte otra otro día, así que continuaremos con nuestra práctica

-¿Miedo? ¡Ha! Mira como me río de ti, sabrás que no me gusta que insulten así

-Pues entonces entra al campo de juego y demuestrame de que estás hecha Shibata Chikako

-No dudes de eso Kido Yuuto

Entramos al campo y colocó un balón en medio de ambos y nos miramos con una sonrisa de confianza

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV Normal|

Ambos entraron al campo y se vieron con una sonrrisa de rivalidad

-¿Quien quieres que saque Chikako?

-Soy toda una dama, saca tu Kido, además soy yo quien reta, sería lo normal que tu sacaras

-De acuerdo

Kido pateó el balon y supero a Chikako, al poco tiempo ella estaba frente a el peleando por el balón

-Wow, Chikako puede mantener una pelea con nuestro estratega- Endo decía sorprendido al ver que a su estratrega le costaba trabajo quitarse de encima a Chikako

-Es normal que le de la pelea, si tanto lo odia es normal que no se de por vencida tan facilmente- Goenji ve a con atención aquel juego entre amigos que se odiaban sin razón aparente

-Pues si Kido no quería que entrara no hubiera aceptado en primer lugar su reto- Kazemaru notó eso que nadie al parecer noto

*****De vuelta al campo*****

-No te rindes tan facilmente, tengo que tomar en cuenta eso

-¿Crees que soy la misma de antes? Pues piensa de nuevo... ¡Fake Star!*

- ¿!Que!

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos Chikako le quitó el balón a Kido y salió corriendo a la portería

-¡Grand S-

Sin darse por vencido Kido le arrebató el balón antes de que pudiera usar su Hissatsu

-¡No me vencerás!

Se puso delante de el y...

-¡Illusion ball!

Pasó fácilmete a Chikako y ella se quedó sorprendida de que Kido realizara la técnica que nunca llegó a perfeccionar cuando eran niños

-¡No es justo! ¡Espera Yuuto!

-Demasiado tarde Chikako

Kido disparó y al no haber un portero era obvio que anotaría el gol

-¡Buen juego chicos, son fantásticos!

-¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡No aceptaré que perdí ante Yuuto! ¡Entrené TODO este tiempo solo para vencerte y no aceptaré mi derrota y menos que fue tan fácil vencerme! ¡Simplemente no lo haré!

-Calmate Chikako, solo fué un juego, no es la gran cosa, además entraste al equipo, ¿no crees que eso es un gran consuelo?- Kido la intentaba animar; no soportaba verla así

-Es cierto, no está todo perdido, estando en el equipo podrás vencer a Kido con mucha facilidad- Endo le tocó el hombro dándole animos.

Chikako levantó el rostro(Fumi: cayó al suelo en rodillas y se daba suporte con sus brazos, x eso miraba al suelo) y vió que todos los integrantes del equipo le sonreían incluyendo a Kido

-¿Aun por haber perdido ante Kido me aceptarán?

-¡Claro! Además Kido nunca te dijo que no entrarías- Endo le seguía animando

Al recordar que Kido lo unico que le exigió fue una cita se sonrrojó poco y volteó a ver a Kido y se percató que miraba a otra dirección y lo pudo ver un poco sonrrojado

-S-si lo recuerdo, Yuuto me pidió una cita y nunca negó que entrara al equipo

-¡Pues dicho esto continuaremos entrenando! Aun nos quedan 10 minutos de práctica- Endo salió corriendo y todos los demás atrás de el

|Fin el POV normal|

|POV de Chikako|

-¡E-espera Yuuto!- Se volteó a verme, yo estaba sonrrojada- ¿Po-porque me invitaste a una cita? ¿No me odiabas?

-Quiero tener esta cita para que podamos hablar, y no te odio, solo que estoy muy confundido por todo lo que nos ocurrió

-E-entiendo, aunque no creo que esto realmente nos ayude. Entonces...¿saliendo del entrenamiento?- Le pregunté timidamente, no estaba muy segura si quería salir con Yuuto otra vez, pero lo quiero descubrir

-¿Qué cosa?- Caí al estilo anime

-¡LA CITA TONTO!- Ahora estaba roja por enojo y no por pena

-Oh eso, claro estoy bien con eso, además te servira para ver de nuevo la ciudad Inazuma, ha cambiado desde que te fuiste a Kanto- Me sonroió, aun así no era como antes lo hacía, pero sentí bien ese gesto

-Claro, pero...- Me contestó con un "¿ Pero?"- ¡No creas que me daré por vencida en la práctica!- Salí corriendo y el corrió detras de mi

¨´Despues de la practica, afuera del vestidor de los chicos`¨

-¿Estas lista?- Apereció de repente con el unifrome de la escuela

-Si, pero antes de irnos...

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV de Kido|

-Si, pero antes de irnos...

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Chikako me había dado un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios. Sentí como me sonrrojé por su repentina acción. Olvidé como se sentían los labios de Chikako.

Se separó de mi y quedamos muy cerca uno del otro, me estaba acercando a ella y...

-Yuu-Yuuto no, no me beses. Sabes que no soy una chica que quiere que la besen y la traten como princesa, en eso no he cambiado y aun te guardo rencor por lo ocurrido entre nosotros y si solo te besé fue para agradecerte, si no mal recuerdo así te agradecía cuando eramos niños, aunque ahora fue más cerca de tus labios

-Entiendo y yo lo siento por intentar besarte; no te odio, pero igual que tu aun no soy capaz de perdonarte, no se que me ocurrió y...¿aun quieres salir?

-Claro Yuuto y se me olvid preguntarte algo, ¿puedo?

-Si Chikako

-Creo que saldrán dos, bueno ¿no te importa que aún te llame Yuuto? y si ¿no te molesto mi actitud en el salón? Ya sabes, que le dije a todos que me casaría algun día contigo

-No me molesta que me llames por mi nombre, me recuerda lo buenos amigos que eramos. Y sobre el asunto de nuestro compromiso, me sorprendi que lo dijeras, antes te convertías en un tomate si alguien lo llegaba a decir, pero solo me sorprendí

-Entiendo Yuuto, gracias y...me gustaría saber si eres capaz de llamarme como antes

-Soy capaz aunque no enfrente de todos, me de algo de pena- Recordé como la llamaba y me sonrrojé , parece que se dió cuenta de eso y sonrrió

-Oh vamos, el gran estratega, Kido Yuuto, ¿no es capaz de llamar a su amiga-rival-odiada-esposa como antes? Me quedé atónita

-Vamos Chikako, quiero llegar cuanto antes a mi casa y aun tengo que mostrarte la ciudad Inazuma- Logró lo imposible, ponerme ansioso

-*Susurrando* Te llevarás una gran sorpresa en unas horas

-¿Ocurre algo? Te vez rara y eso no es normal en ti

-No nada Yuuto, oye ¿no quieres un helado? Despues de la practica algo refrescante cae bien al cuerpo- Empezó a reir nerviosamente y una gotita le salió y resbaló

-Si está bien por mi, sigueme, te llevaré a la heladería más cercana; espero y traigas dinero para ti porque solo traigo para un helado

-Si traigo dinero, veo que los años mejoran o empeoran, antes me invitabas todos los helados que pudiera comer

-Lo recuerdo, si comías los que te decía o más tu solo me pedías un beso y ya, ademas no eran muchos, a los mucho solo comías 4 y pequeños- Estaba sonrrojada y bajo la cabeza para que su cabello tapara sus ojos y no la viera sonrrojada

-Va-vamonos Yuuto, te-tengo muc-mucha ham-ha-hambre

Y aki lo dejo! fuu lo ultimo d Kidou y Chikako me costo xq mi mama estaba viendo Psicosis y me distra a muxo :| y SI el proximo se trata de la cita entre Kidou y Chikako :3 espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios xfa bye-nya~

*Fake Star

Si haz visto Soul Eater recordaras q en el episodio dos Black Star distrajo a Mifune "uniendose" con Tsubaki y desapareciendo para luego golpearlo x detras(o a lado no recuerdo XD)

Si no la explicare: Chikako se pone frente a su enemigo cuando no tiene el balon y le hace ver una imagen falsa de ellos peleando por el balon, cuando dice "Fake Star" la ilusion desaparece y la imagen falsa de Chikako se disuelve con hojas negras volando y aparece detras del oponente con el balon (es como el Tiempo Celestial de Aphrodi)

Y si se q no se llama "Fake Star" en Soul Eater, es solo q Chikako me agrada para ese tipo de tecnicas...mas adelante lo sabran ;D

Bueno ahora si bye-nya~ Saludos y un Feliz Año Nuevo a todos minna-san!

./-99epbXdOcRs/TcaR3PBm-6I/AAAAAAAAAQM/FleK5EhDTiU/s1600/ecchi%252520anime%252520girl%252520sexy%

vi que el pasado no sirvio asi q aki se los dejo! aun asi esta en mi perfil el link ^w^


	3. En una cita puede pasar todo Parte 1

Hola! Gracias x dejar sus comentarios TwT! Nunca crei tener mas de 2! Gracias a pinguina10love x ser la primera n dejar su comentario ^-^! y a Aika Kuso me encanto el suyo :3!

Disclaimer: I.E no es mio u.u, si asi fuese, ya hubiera salido Fudou en I.

No fue mi culpa

~*Capitulo 3: En una cita puede pasar todo. Parte 1*~

|POV de Chikako|

-Yuuto, ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir caminando? Hace años que no practicaba soccer y estoy muerta

-Vaya que inesperado, la gran Shibata Chikako no me puede seguir el paso, que sorpresa tan grande me has dado querida Chikako

-¡Callate! Además me dijiste que me llevarías a la heladería más cercana y ya he visto como 3- Estaba aún sonrrojada por lo que me dijo hace unos minutos

´Flashback`

-Sabes, te has puesto aún más bonita desde la última vez que te ví - Escuché eso que no me esperaba; venía perdida en mis pensamientos sin saber que decirle hasta que el rompió el silencio con ese extraño comentario

-¿Qué? No se de que me hablas, cuando nos dejamos de ver eramos unos niños, no sabíamos en verdad que era estar comprometidos o tener una relación con una persona, así que no digas tonterias

-Error Chikako, nos dejamos de ver a los 11 años, ya sabiamos que era tener novio o estar comprometidos y te gustaba que te agarrara de la mano y todo eso- Sonrrió como diciendo "Victoria"- Pero sabes creo que si llegamos a perdonarnos tu querrás algo más que agarrarte la mano o solo decirte que eres muy linda

Yo solo bajé la cabeza y caminé lo más rapido posible

´Fin del flashback`

-Yo se que dije eso, pero al final decidí que te llevaría a mi favorita- Lo vi sorprendida y se percató de eso y se sonrrojó - E-es-es qu-que qui-qui-quiero mi helado favorito y solo-sos-so-solo lo e vi-vis-vi-visto ahí

Ahora me tocaba a mi tomar la delantera en esto

-Oh~ ¿será asi? ¿no será que intentas verte bien ante mi? Que noticia

-Si supieras que ya llegamos, pero no te callas ni me escuchas

Me calle y vi una heladería no muy grande pero no muy pequeña(Fumi: recuerdan la de la "cita" de Endo y Fuyuka? pues es parecida ^-^) entramos y nos recibió una Maid...¿¡MAID?

-Yuuto esto es...

-No se que pasa aqui

Me volteó a ver...tenía un aura oscura y demoniaca, no se que era lo que sentía, si enojo por saber si Yuuto es un pervertido, o celos por que a mi no me ve a tan linda como a una maid

-Chikako...¡Te juro que no se que ocurre aqui! Siempre que vengo me reciben normalmente

-Eso yo lo puedo explicar amos- Me desesperó aun más que nos llamara así...¡Como su fueramos novios o algo asi! Oh... practicamente lo somos...volviendo al tema quiero saber porque estabamos es un lugar como este

-De-deacuerdo, explicalo antes de que ella me mate

-Lo que ocurre esque ciertos días de la semana nos vestimos como maids y servimos como un cafe de maids, solo son los Jueves y Viernes, tenemos aún el menu de helados si es que a eso venían amos

-Si gracias, Chikako sentemonos antes de que me mates a mi o a ella

-Si Yuuto querido, como tu digas- Dije de forma sarcastica y dejarme llevar por Yuuto, sin notar que me tomó de la mano

Llegamos a un gabinete y nos sentamos, aún miraba a Yuuto con un aura maldita y con ganas de golpearlo por traerme a un lugar como este

-Te juro que no sabía de esto, ¿en serio crees que soy esa clase de hombre?

-Primero, no se le puede llamar a un niño de 14 años "hombre" y menos si es un pervertido que trae a su futura esposa a un lugar como este

-Ya te lo dije Chikako, YO no sabía de esto, solo queria platicar agusto contigo de nosotros, no en un lugar como este lleno de...

-¿Lindas chicas en un mini-vestido el cual enseña más de lo debido ante ti quien esta sonrrojado y no intenta hacerme sentir mejor diciendome lo que quiero escuchar de ti y saber si sientes lo mismo que yo? Oh te creo

-Eso fue largo, sabes me bastaba hasta el "mini-vestido" pero gracias por hacerme ver que estas celosa y solo quieres que te mire a ti

-¡N-no estoy celosa es solo que...! Bu-bue-bueno es solo que, me rindo, si creo que estoy celosa porque te estas fijando en alguien mas que yo, creo que demuestra que pienso que aun eres especial para mi- Me sonrrió- ¡Dije creo!

-Con un creo me basta, y no pienso que sean lindas, solo me sorprendí al ver este cambio tan radical

-Lamento interrumpir amos, ¿pero que menu desean? ¿el normal del establecimiento o el especial de maids?

-Bue-

-¡El normal para el y el de maids para mi pofavor!- Interrumpí a Yuuto antes de decidir

-Ententido, en un momento les traere sus menus

-¿Poruqe pediste por mi? No es que no quisiera el normal pero...

-Solo los pedí para ver si quería algo de ambos

-Amos aqui tienen, cuando esen listos llamenme para tomar su orden

-Gracias, veamos...-Vi el menu y solo me quede con una sonrrisa sin parpadear

-Chi...kako...

-Yuuto, creo que vere tu menu cuando termines de decidir tu- ¿¡Que demonios pasa con este menu? ¿¡"Corazones de amor", "Delicias de tu cariño", "Malteada para conquistar"? ¿¡Creen que soy una princesa oh que!

-¿No te gusto el menu cierto? Creo que viste cosas de "princesas" segun tu

-¿Que comes que adivinas Yuuto?- Fingi una sonrrisa- Dejame ver tu menu, quiero olvidar ese menu ridiculo- Me senté cerca de el

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV de Kido|

-Dejame ver tu menu, quiero olvidar ese menu ridiculo

Se acercó a mi y quedó su pelo muy cerca de mi cara...¡HAZ ALGO KIDO YUUTO!

-Chikako, no me dejas ver el menu- ¡Bien!

-¿Dónde estan tus modales? ¿No te acuerdas del "Las damas primero"? Quiero ver yo un helado

-Igual que yo, muevete y dejame ver el menu, ademas fue tu culpa por pedir el menu de maids

-Me conoces, me hubieras dicho que no lo pidiera

-Tu lo dijiste, te conosco, eres terca y por eso no hize el intento por detenerte, y ya lo habían traido; sería una molestia cambiarlo a esa altura

- Si tanto te preocupa la maid, ¿porque no le pides que sea tu novia? ¡Asi no la molestare con mis caprichos!

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta! No metas a los demas en nuestros problemas- Creo que dije algo malo que la hizo enojar

-Si no te gustara no la verías desde que entramos- Estaba enojada y creanme que enojada es poco, imaginensela peor que eso

-¡Pero si a la unica que eh visto desde esta mañana es a ti!- Oh, ¿que hice?

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Menos mal que lo mal interpreto

- ¿¡QUE? ¿Que quieres decir? Deberias sentirte alagada por casi estarme confesando- Esto va mal

-¡Lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo! ¡Y no intentes cambiar esto para poder salvarte!

-¡Chikako calmate!

-¡Obligame! ¡Tonto, ridiculo, ojos-de-drogadicto y u-!

La abrazé y le di un beso en la mejilla, soy demasiado caballero como para besarle en la boca; no obstante le hice como ella, muy cerca de sus labios.  
>Tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras que yo los tenia cerrados con fuerza, parece que porfin se calmo asi que me separe de ella y estaba esperando un golpe<p>

-Vo-voy-vo-vo-v-voy al baño, si vienen me pides una copa de helado por favor

-Claro, no tardes porque se derrite

Creo que la logre calmar un poco, que bien, ademas me venge por el beso que me dio en la escuela

-Amo, ¿esta listo para pedir?

-Si y van a ser...

|Fin el POV de Kido|

|POV de Chikako|

Afortunadamente no había alguien en el baño, estaba muy roja y el espejo delante de mi no me ayudaba a sentirme mejor, mis mejillas estaban igual o más rojas que los ojos de Yuuto...¿Como se atrevio a besarme asi? Es decir, yo lo hice para agradecerle aunque tembien quería hacerlo, pero el lo hizo por venganza...eso creo, no lo puedo asegurar y tampoco le puedo preguntar, no es que me de pena o algo por el estilo, pero de cierta forma siento que no es lo correcto

-Chikako piensa en otra cosa, si lo haces dejaras de ruborizarte...vamos...piensa en...nada...-Mire al espejo- Bueno ya bajó un poco, espero y se quite cuando llege con el

Salí del baño con mi cabeza abajo y llegé a nuestro gabinete y me senté contraria a Yuuto

-¿Te divertiste en el baño?

-No te importa Yuuto

-No me digas, por primera vez en tu vida te maquillaste para que no viera rubor, ¿no?

-¡Claro que no idiota!

-No te vuelvas a enojar o tiraras tu copa de helado

-¿Eh?- Voltee abajo y vi que mi copa de helado estaba ahi, vi en el lado de Yuuto y el pidio un Bannana Split*

-No te preocupes si quieres del mio te lo dare en la boca

-Solo tenia curiosidad de que pediste tu, no sabia que te gustaran las cosas muy dulces como esto

-Te dije que venimos porque quer a mi helado favortio

Lo ignore y tome mi cuchara para probar mi copa

-¡Que rico! Oye Yuuto, ¿puedo probar del tuyo?

-Sabia que me lo pedirias toma lo que quieras

-Se ve muy rico, espero y asi sepa

-Claro que lo sabe, por eso es mi favorita, yo siempre eligo lo mejor

Al decir eso me sonrrojé , se que hablaba de su helado, pero no recuerdo una vez que haya dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio...bueno a excepcion de lo que me-

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿No te gusto?

Sali de mis pensamientos y verlo preocupado por mi de cierta forma me alegro

-N-no no es eso, esque creo que comí muy rapido los helados y se me congel el cerebro (Fumi: eso es divertido pero feo D:)

-Supongo, y otra cosa

-¿Que?

-¡No te lo acabes!- Se acercó y me lo arrebató

-¡Oye!

-Se que esta bueno pero ah tienes el tuyo, comelo

-Si patrón(Fumi: jefe en otros lugares)

-Me alegra que sepas quien manda aqui

-Tu no me mandas...¡Sobre mi cadaver! (Fumi: osease hasta que se muera le podra mandar)

-Olvidando eso, vamos a platicar, para eso vinimos

-Claro, vamos a platicar de...bueno, platicame que paso desde que me fui, ¿porque dejaste el Teikoku?

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV de Kido|

-¿Porque dejaste el Teikoku?

Me pregunto, pero no le quiero decir la verdad para no lastimarla, pero que le puedo decir

-Porque la verdad quería ver otras escuelas aparte de Teikoku y me hice gran amigo de Endo y los demas

-¿Pero que opinan Sakuma y Genda? Es verdad, podemos ir a visitarlos

No, no podemos, pero no soy capaz de decirle que estan en el hospital por culpa de Zeus, no le puedo decir que los traicion para vengarme y no le puedo contar que Kageyama me controlaba por medio del soccer para sus fines

-Salieron de la ciudad, creo que iban a una excursión y estaran fuera por un buen tiempo. Solo eso me a pasado, ¿y a ti? ¿Que te paso en Kanto?

-Bueno, pues cuando llegé mis padres me inscribieron en la escuela para mujeres, Akima Seishun; no obstante duré como 10 meses,  
>no me gusto porque todas las mujeres se creían princesas y me querían cambiar, así que fuí transferida al Kohama Seishun, creo que te acuerdas de su historia<p>

-Espera, tu sabías muy bien su historia, de casualidad...¿tu no...?

-¡Bingo!

|Fin el POV de Kido|

|POV de Chikako|

-¡Bingo!- Lo dije triste, no me gustaba recordar lo que me hicieron- Soy la ex-capitana de Kohama Seishun

-Chikako...lo siento, pero ¿como fue que dejaste que se burlaran de ti? Tu no eres asi

-Pues yo...seguía triste por acordarme de ti y eso me debilitó un poco, así que muchas cosas que me decían me lastimaban mucho

-¿Y que fue lo que te hicieron?

-Fue una estupidez pero te lo contare. Cuando se decidió que yo fuera la capitana del equipo femenino, el capitan se empezó a interesar por mi; me empezó a mandar cartas y eso no me gustaba, más tarde eran peluches o chocolates o flores, me empezó a cansar de el y el tambien se cansaba de que no le contestara nada. Se decidió a invitarme a salir, lo hizo frente a toda la escuela y como era inevitable que todos se fueran lo rechazé ante sus compañeros, mis compañeras y todos los de la escuela. Me odió y hacia todo lo posible para hacerme sentir mal, mis compañeras no lo dejaban, pero una vez fue inebitable y fue cuando ocurrió. Estaba caminando sola y me empezaron a lanzar globos con pintura manchandome toda de todos los colores posibles, como me cayo en los ojos estaba muy ocupada quitandomela, eso no fue lo que me hizo sentir mal; cuando menos me di cuenta uno de sus compañeros se acercó a mi y razgo mi uniforme de la parte de atras, logrando que se rompiera y enseñara toda mi parte de atrás, luego usaron agua y se transparentó toda mi parte de adelante, en pocas palabras estaba descubierta de toda mi parte superior y como no les bastó hicieron que mi falda cayera al suelo, así frente a la escuela terminé semi-desnuda y salí corriendo. Mis compañeras decidierón vengarse quitandoles lo mas preciado para ellos en esos momentos lo que era el FF. Como llegé al Inazuma Town es otra historia: Mi padre no aceptaba que me quisiera venir y me dijo que me cambiaría de nuevo, pero yo no quería, haci que tome todo el dinero que tenía y llegé aqui hace 5 meses, pero me metí a trabajar para conseguir dinero; mi papá lo descubrió y como supo que ya nada podría hacer me manda el dinero suficiente para que viva por mi cuenta, por eso es que apenas entré a Raimon. ¿Yuuto? ¿Te ocurre algo?

_  
>ahi lo dejo! Wow q largo y aun falta la parte 2 o.o creo q me inspire d mas n.n bueno ahi lo dejo nwn bye-nya~<p> 


	4. Dije que todo puede pasar Parte 2

y la parte 2 :D! me costo algo d pensar en lo q diria Kidou pro espero y les guste. Buwahahaha, mas adelante se llevaran una sorpresa :3 ;) pues a disfruuuuuuuuuuuutaaaaaarrrrr(espero ^^;)!y enserio...MUXAS GRACIAS A Aika Kuso POR SUS REVIEWS!LOS AMO!

Disclaimer: Inazuma no es mio Y.Y Gouenji seria bueno en GO si asi fuese!

No fue mi culpa

~*Capitulo 4: Dije que todo puede pasar, así fue. Parte 2*~

-_¿Yuuto? Te ocurre algo?_

-¿¡Como que fue una estupidez? ¿¡Chikako, no te das cuenta que ellos te veieron semi-desnuda?

-Calmate Yuuto, di antes que nadie me ha visto desnuda...bueno...tu si- Se llego a calmar y se sonrrojó

-¡No te he visto desnuda!

-Claro que si, nos bañabamos juntos, hasta tallaba tu espalda y tu la mia, nos diverhmp

Tapo mi boca con su mano para callerme...¡GANE!

-Chikako...ya callate...no quiero que todos aqui sepan que te veia desnuda

-Phmho shi sgolo tmneiams cjastr amnños

-No me importa, no quita el hecho de que haciamos algo que no deberiamos- Le quite su mano de mi boca

-Oh vamos, tan solo nos bañabamos, no veiamos otras cosas, ni nos tocabamos

-¡Callate y hablo enserio!

-Esta bien, ya me callare...pero solo lo hare porque ya casi me acabo mi helado(Fumi: su imagen esta en mi perfil! X si las dudas)

-Si,si

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV de ?|

-¿Porque estamos aqui?- Cierto _tonto_ preguntó

-No me lo preguntes ami, preguntale a ella- Un _saiyajin_ le dijo

-¡Estan aqui porque son sus mejores amigos y YO... tengo que ser testigo de su primera cita!(Fumi: solo alguien q apenas empieze con el anime es el unico q no sabe quienes son XD!)

-¿Y eso nos importa? Si es nuestro...¿¡Mejor amigo?

-Todos son mis mejores amigos~

-¡Endo, Goenji! Saben que son sus mejores amigos del Raimon

-Ya te dije que todos son mis mejores amigos Haruna

-Una pregunta:¿No era más facil espiarlos dentro de la heladeria? No sabemos que dicen

-Pero si entramos ahora haremos mucho ruido Goenji...Endo ya te oí que todos son tus mejores amigos

-Pues los esperaremos...Quiza despues le compres más ropa a Kido y Endo consiga novia

Goenji y su sarcasmo...bueno es hora de explicar porque estamos aqui. Cuando oí a mi hermano decirle a Chikako que iban por un helado, obligue a Endo y a Goenji a seguirme para espiarlos...¡Es la primera cite de el! ¡Imaginenselo! ¡Debe de morirse de los nervios! ¡Pero para eso estoy aqui!

-Haruna- Oí a Endo

-¿Si?

-¿Que significa si Kido y Chikako estan sonrrojados?

-Una de dos: O comieron muy rapido su helado, o dijeron algo realmente vergonzoso

-¡Dejenme ver!...Oh...¡QUIERO ESTAR AHI!

|Fin el POV de Haruna|

|POV de Chikako|

-¿Como que quieres_ eso_?

-No puedo esperar hasta estar casados, siempre lo eh querido hacer

-¿Desde que eramos niños? ¿O desde que nos vimos de nuevo?

-Desde que eramos niños

-Ya veo, y segun tu si lo _hacemos_ hoy, ¿mejor?

-Si, pero se que tu no querrias

-Pues...si...yo tambien eh querido

-¿Saliendo de aqui?

-Claro, solo por esta vez tu tendras que guiarme

-En algo como esto el hombre TIENE que guiar a la mujer

-Como tu digas, recuerda que solo porque es la primera vez...Porque es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que soy capaz de hacerlo con alguien más que tu?

-Perdona por desconfiar de ti...oh gran Kido Yuuto

-Asi me gustas más

-¡Tonto! ¿Eh?- Vi abajo y-

-Si Chikako, ya nos los acabamos, ¿tan apresurada estas por hacerlo?- Esa maldita sonrrisa

-Pues- Se lista- Si querido Yuuto, estoy ansiosa por hacerlo

-¿Qu-que-qu-que?

-Paga para que nos vallamos- Sali corriendo- ¡EL PAGA!- La maid entendio lo que quise decir y no me detuvo al salir

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV de Kido|

Ella...que lista...salio corriendo para que yo pagara, me conoce bien y sabe que siempre cargo mucho dinero, que...interesante es esta chica

-Amo...veo que su novia se fue asi que seran 1520yens(Fumi: no c si asi sta bin, pero digamos q...siXD)

-De acuerdo- Di 2000- Pueden quedarse con el cambio

Salí corriendo, creo que igual estoy ansioso

-¡TARDASTE! ¡Vamos ya lo quiero hacer! ¿Vamos a esa torre de metal que me dijiste hace tiempo? Dices que no hay gente

-Si, vamos- Me tomó de la mano y empezamos a correr

|Fin el POV de Kido|

|POV de Haruna|

-¡Hay que correr, van a hacer algo!

-¿Como lo sabes?- Endo es muuuuuuuuy distraido

-Porque Chikako dijo "ya lo quiero hacer"

-¿No crees que lo que vayan a hacer es algo privado?

-¡Por eso lo vamos a hacer!

-No creo que entienda esto de los novios

-Endo, cuando crescas lo entenderas

-De acuerdo Goenji, ¿tu ya lo entiendes?

-Si, y no, no te lo voy a explicar

-Awwwww~

-¡Vamos, corran!

|Fin el POV de Haruna|

|POV de Chikako|(Fumi: Wow q cambios XD)

Llegamos sin aliento, creo que corrí mucho, y más poruqe estuve jalando a Yuuto

-Vaya, me canse...¡Mira! ¡Una banca, hay que sentarnos!

-Si- Me siguió y se sentó a mi lado...muy cerca diría yo, pero ya no me molesta

Ninguno decía nada, era ya el aterdecer, hace tiempo que no estaba en Inazuma Town, era bello; me daba igual si Yuuto estaba o no, pero era seguro que el cambiaba el momento

-¿Ya lo deberíamos hacer?

Recarge mi cabeza en su hombro y me acerque más a el, se puso tenso en ese momento y quizá se sonrrojó

-Relajate Yuuto, si quieres yo tomo el control de esto

-No, yo-yo quiero hacerlo

-De acuerdo

Me separe de el y como estabamos sentados muy cerca era obvio que nuestros rostros quedarían muy cerca. Yo no me moví quería que el lo hiciera. Lentamente se acercó a mis labios, yo solo me movía un poco_ "¡Vete!"_ De repente yo me pare _"¡Nunca quize!"_

-¡NOOOOOO!- Empujé a Yuuto y me levanté de la banca- ¡No! ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTO!- Caí al suelo de rodillas y con mis manos en mis oidos, mi cara veía al suelo; no obstante mis ojos cerrados con fuerza

-¡Chikako! ¡Calmate! ¿¡Que te ocurre?- Yuuto se levantó y agarró mis brazos y los quitó de mis orejas para poder ver bien mi rostro- ¿¡Que ocurrió? ¿¡Que pasa?

-¡Sueltame!- Hize que soltara mis brazos; me pare y me alejé de el, todo el tiempo nunca le dí la espalda

- Chikako! Por favor! Calmate y dime que te ocurri !

-¡Solo dejame en paz!¡No vuelvas a intentar hacer eso!- De prontó sentí como mi voz se suavizó - No quiero que me vuelva a ocurrir esto contigo- Volví a caer al suelo, solo que ahora me abrazé a mi misma

-Chikako- Se acercó a mi y se colocó de rodillas en frente de mi- Dime que te ocurrió , te...nos quiero ayudar

-Yuuto- Lo ví derectamente a los ojos- Perdoname...quiero irme ya

-¿Te acompaño?- Creo que no me quería "seguir lastimando"

-No, yo puedo irme sola, gracias- Me levanté y fui por mi mochila. Voltee a verlo una vez más- Yo...lo siento...te veré mañana

-Seguro...hasta mañana

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV de Kido|

-¿Que le ocurrió a Chikako? Espero mañana lo sepa- Fui por mi mochila para irme

-¡HERMAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOO!- ¿Haruna?- ¿Que le hiciste?- ¿De dónde salio?

-No me lo esperaba de ti Kido- ¿Goenji? Oh que genial

-¿Que hiciste Kido?- Ahora Endo, esto va mejorando(Fumi: sarcasmo)

-Yo- Los tres me ve an con ojos de "odio"- No lo se, además deberían saberlo, nos estaban espiado- Me empezé a ir

-Hermano, ¿no estas molesto?

-Claro que lo estoy- Voltee a verlos con una cara tirste...fingiendo una sonrrisa- Pero ahora estoy más triste por Chikako

-¿No lo quieres hablar?

-Endo hay cosas que no se pueden hablar. Adiós nos veremos mañana- Me fui.

Ya estaba abajo, golpee un arbol con mi puño

-¡MALDITA SEA! POR FIN CONSEGUI QUE CHIKAKO ME VIERA COMO ANTES! ¿¡PORQUE? ¿¡QUE LE HIZE? ¡MALDITA SEA!- Ca de rodillas,  
>mi puño aún estaba en el arbol- Chikako...yo...aún te quiero...¿¡COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE NOS AYUDEMOS SI NO HABLAS?- Me levanté - Creo que será mejor que me vaya<p>

|Fin el POV de Kido|

|POV de Chikako|

Corría, no sabía porque, pero lo hacía. Esas imagenes de Yuuto aún estaban en mi cabeza. Vi un poste y de el me agarré... aunque caí al suelo(Fumi: tipo Mulan cuando lloro en la estatua del dragon, pero Chikako se cayó)- ¿Porque? ¡Ya cuando fui capaz de ver así al chico que me gusta!...Esas imagenes volvieron a mi cabeza...no es justo...simplemente no lo es...quiero volver a ver a Yuuto como antes...Yuuto- No se porque, pero solo en el pensaba, pensaba en todo lo que nos pasó hasta hace unos momentos

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV Normal|

Sin saberlo ambos pensaban en lo mismo: Uno al otro. Chikako pensaba en su amado Kido Yuuto; Kido pensaba en su añorada Shibata Chikako. Chikako quería volver al pasado para evitar ser lastimada; Kido ve a al pasado para saber sus errores. Chikako recordaba su felicidad; Kido quería ser feliz con ella. Chikako quería que la besara una y otra vez sin que la soltara; Kido quería que ella fuera feliz con tan solo un "Te extrañe".  
>Tenían lo mismo en mente, más no son capaces de decirlo o admitirlo. Se querían, pero se odiaban; se extrañaban, pero preferirían estar separados. No sabían la razón del otro, solo saben que el otro no quería ver al otro. Una relación donde nadie habla ni se expresa...donde se detestaban, pero terminarían juntos al final de todo esto. ¿Que razones tienen? Solo ellos lo saben...sabian que empezar de nuevo como hoy no es la mejor manera...ambos son tercos y necios, hablar no les sirve...su orgullo se interponía entre ambos...¿es porque son niños? ¿o solo son tontos?<p>

-  
>TERMINADO! Wow, me gusto pero obviamente uds deciden! bye-nya~ nwn y si hay dudas de sus postres estan en mi prefil las imagenes, ahora si bye-nya~<p> 


	5. No puedo verte a la cara

cap 5! q pasara con nuestros 2 protagonistas? pero alguien no se qda d brazos cruzados ante esta situacion :3 bueno comencemos con esto!

Disclaimer: Como saben Inazuma Eleven es d Level-5 T_ TsunamixTouko si fuera mio!

No fue mi culpa

~*Capitulo 5: No te puedo ver a la cara*~

|POV de Chikako|

Estaba sentada en mi lugar viendo a la ventana(Fumi: estaba dos sillas atras de Goenji y a lado de Kazemaru{esto es del 1er cap})

-Oye Chikako- 3 de mis compañeras se acercaron a mi- ¿No quieres ir al karaoke saliendo de clases?

-Lo siento, tengo práctica y no quiero faltar- Tuve que fingir una sonrrisa

-Awww~, bueno esperemos puedas otro día

-Claro- En ese momento la puerta se abrío

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Buenos días Kido

-Buenos días Endo, ¿ocurre algo? Te veo más feliz de lo normal

-Bueno, es que cada vez estamos más cerca de la final

-Tienes razón, hay que esforzarnos mucho más para ganar

-¡Tu lo dijiste!

Endo estaba más feliz de lo normal, Kazemaru estaba platicando con Handa y Goenji aún no llegaba(Fumi:se que Aki esta con ellos, pero en mi fic no...PERDON! AH! y rectifico van en el salon 2-1, si aun estan en segundo año, tanto aqui como en el anime)

-¡Kazemaru, Handa, Chikako, hoy tendrémos entrenamiento completo!- ¿Cuántes veces lo ha dicho desde que yo llege? Creo que 13

-Buenos días Chikako- Kido fue a saludarme, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para saludarlo

-Bu-buenos días Yuuto, ¿cómo estas?

-Estaré mejor cuando hablemos de ayer, ¿puedes?

-Ver eso en el transcurso del día

-Entiendo, ocupas tiempo para pensarlo, esta bien nos vemos

Se fue, debo reconocer que fue un poco más fácil de lo que pense. En ese momento Goenji entró al salón

-Hola Chikako, buenos días

-Buenos días Goenji

-¿Sabes lo de ayer?

-¿Que si se que tu, Endo y Haruna estaban ahí? Si, si lo se, ayer en la noche Yuuto me lo dijo

-Me sorprende que hablaran en la noche

-Lo que ocurre es que le pregunté sobre la tarea, su celular es el único que tengo

-Si quieres te puedo dar el mío, ya sabes por si un día no encuentras a Kido

-¿Seguro? Digo, no te quiero molestar a ti

-Si no hay problema, casi no estoy ocupado en las tardes más que con las tareas

-¡Gracias! Oh, oye...

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV de Kido|

Después de una díficil plática con Chikako fui con Endo para despejarme un poco.

Goenji entró al salón, estaba dispuesto a hablar con el, pero caminó muy rápido a su lugar que ni Edno se percató0 de que ya llegó; dejó sus cosas y fué a platicar con Chikako. De cierta forma estoy celoso, ayer ella platicó con Endo y los demás menos con el, es normal que platique as con el, pero ella no es la única sonrriendo, Goenji también sonrreía, creo que si estoy celoso

|Fin el POV de Kido|

|POV de Goenji|

-Oye Chikako, quizá no quieras pero, me gustaría saber si-

-¡Oye Goenji! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡No te vi! ¡Te recuerdo que hoy el entrenamiento será completo y a ti también Chikako!

-Si Endo, gracias- La voltee a ver y por su rostro puedo decir que Endo ya se lo dijo muchas veces

-Seguro Endo- Solo sonrrió y se fue

-¿Decías Goenji?

-Ah...si, solo quería saber si tu-

-¡Chikako!- Kido...gracias...por nada- Recuerda que hoy entrenamos para _eso*_

-Si, Yuuto, ya lo se, llevo 6 años sabiendo eso

-De acuerdo, nos vemos, buenos días Goenji

-Buenos días

Maldito destino

-Buenos días jóvenes, a sus lugares por favor

-Te veré más al rato Chikako

-Claro

|Fin el POV de Goenji|

¨´En el receso(Fumi: recreo)`¨

|POV de Chikako|

Estaba en la azotea, sola, no quería estar con mis compañeros, sólo con mis pensamientos y mis problemas

-Chikako...¿Qué te ocurre? Tu no eres así y menos...cuando estas cerca de Yuuto...sólo quiero *suspiro* a...ti

-¡Chikako!

Voltee a la puerta, me hablaba Goenji

-Hola, oye, perdón por lo de la mañana, no te pude decir que quería

-Jaja, si lo recuerdo: Endo, Yuuto y el profesor. Fué divertido

-Si tu lo dices, pero creo que ya te lo puedo decir al fin

-Pues estamos aqui, solos

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo primero?

-¿Otra aparte de la que me acabas de hacer? Claro

-¿Cómo fué que le empezaste a llamar a Kido por su nombre?

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno es algo larga la historia, pero creo que tengo el tiempo para contartelo: Cuando era niña yo viv a en Kyoto, pero por motivos de la empresa familiar nos venimos para Inazuma Town. Nos cambiamos a una casa grande en un lugar con pocas casas, cada una estaba muy separada de la otra. Un día que salí para conocer a los vecinos me crucé con Yuuto.  
>Empezamos a platicar y nos dimos cuenta de que nos llevábamos muy bien, nos hicimos buenos amigos, íbamos a nuestras casas a comer y jugar. Nuestros padres platicaban de cosas que no entendíamos, obviamente eran de sus empresas. Años después como unos 4, cuando teníamos 10, nos dijeron que por cuestiones de trabajo nos tendríamos que casar. Nunca lo vimos como algo malo o que nos molestara, al contrario, nos gustaba mucho la idea y se puede decir que fuimos novios, claro si a los 10 años eso es posible. Cuando cumplimos 11 me tuve que ir a Kanto por cuestiones personales. Y eso es todo<p>

-¿Entonces le empezaste a llamar a Kido así desde que supieron de su compromiso?

-Si, le llamaba Kido antes de eso, pero como nos vamos a terminar casando creí que sería bueno llamarle por su nombre. Como todos me llaman por mi nombre él no tuvo que cambiar eso

-Entiendo- Vi a Goenji algo extraño, no lo conosco bien, pero de lo poco que lo hacía se ve a raro

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves algo mal

-No, no es nada

-¿No me digas que quieres que te llame por tu nombre?

-Apenas nos conocemos, no se que pensar de eso, digo que yo ya lo hago, pero tu dijiste frente a todos que estaba bien hacerlo

-Bueno, ¿que te parece si saliendo del entrenamiento vamos al parque o algo así para conocernos mejor? Puede que te llege a llamar por tu nombre

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV de Goenji|

Vaya, me leyó el pensamiento. Desde que llegó me pareció muy bonita y quería hablar con ella para conocernos mejor

-Me parece bien, ¿segura que no tienes nada que hacer?

-Segura, bueno la tarea, pero la puedo hacer rápido

-¿Entonces después de la práctica vamos al parque? Me parece un buen lugar

-Si- Me levanté - ¿Ya te vas tan rápido?

-Lo que ocurre es que Endo me pidió un favor y lo tengo que hacer ahora- Le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Gracias Goenji- La tomó y le ayudé - Eres muy amable

-Nos vemos- Me fuí, logré conseguir lo que quería

|Fin el POV de Goenji|

|POV de Kido|

Estabamos en cambio de periodo(Fumi: osease cambiando de clsases ^^) y decidí hablar con Chikako

-Hola- Volteó a verme

-Hola Yuuto, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sólo vine a preguntar si vas a poder platicar

-La verdad Yuuto...- No digas que no quieres...¡No digas que no quieres!- No puedo, voy a salir con Goenji, perdón. Si quieres en la noche voy a tu casa, tu padre me invitó a cenar

-Entiendo, bueno te esperaré para la cena

-Gracias y perdón

-Si, no te preocupes, Chikako

-¡Eres el mejor Yuuto!- Se levantó de su lugar para abrazarme. Puso sus brazos en mi cuello y lo único que hice fue abrazarla por la cintura

-Gracias- Se oían unos cuantos silbidos y unos decían "parejita". Parece que a Chikako no le importaba, y la verdad a mi tampoco lo hacíamos desde que eramos niños y hace 3 años que no nos abrazábamos así

-¡Kido ,Chikako!- Nos separamos para ver a Endo- No quiero interferir, pero tenemos que formar equipos de 6 para matemáticas

-¿Y quienes seremos?- Chikako se acercó a Endo. No se dió cuenta de que me agarró de la mano

-Tu, yo, Kido, Goenji, Handa y Kazemaru- ¿Enserio ella no se esperaba eso?- Bueno nos vemos para la clase

Espere a que se fuera

-Chikako- Volteó a verme y me contest con un "¿Sí?"- ¿Te das cuenta de que me estas tomando la mano?- Bajó su cabeza

-¡AAHH!- Se separó rápido- Lo-lo-lo-lo - Le tapé la boca con mi mano

-Esta bien, sé que eso lo haces sin pensar, tu cuerpo ya esta acostumbrado a hacer eso

-Yuuto- Es tonto y cursi, pero me gustó como me sonrrió - Lo volver a decir... ¡Eres el mejor!

-Gracias

-Chicos sientense con sus equipos, pueden mover sus bancas

Le hicimos caso y nos sentamos cerca de la ventana. Chikako, Goenji y Kazemaru casi no se movieron

-¡Bien! Tengo una idea para dividirnos el trabajo chicos

-Déjame adivinar Endo- Kazemaru parece que ya sabe que haría, y no lo culpo en este tipo de cosas el es muy predecible- Haremos lo que mejor se nos dé y por parejas para más rápido, ¿no?

-Wow, ¿cómo los supiste Kazemaru?

-Intuición

Estabamos sentados en círculo: Endo, Handa, yo, Chikako, Goenji y Kazemaru. Así era el orden en el que nos sentamos. Después de que el profesor dijo los ejercicios, Endo y Handa fueron un equipo, Chikako y yo otro y por último Goenji y Kazemaru(Fumi: se que eso fue predecible, gomene!Y no puedo creer que Endou se bueno en algo como matem ticas o.o)

-Yuuto no es 75, te saltaste un paso

-¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?

-¡Porque te he estado viendo! Y soy más lista que tu

-¡Pues haz este problema tu!

-¡Tenlo por seguro!

Vi como estaba haciendo el problema, sabía que era lista, pero que rápido estaba resolviendo el problema, parecía que no ocuaba pensar

-¿Ves? Te saltaste este paso y el resultado es...142

-Vaya, ahora sabes sumar y restar, ¡muy bien!

-Tonto- Se volteó para no verme

-Oye, aún tenemos que hacer estos 2, volteate

-Arghhh

|Fin el POV de Kido|

|POV de Goenji|

No los puedo culpar de que se lleven muy bien, se conocen desde niños y se van a casar cuando sean grandes. Pero no puedo ocultar el hecho de que Chikako sea una niña bonita. Sé que apenas la conosco y ni eso puedo decir. No llevamos ni una semana de conocidos. No puedo decir que es mi amiga, no soy como Endo, pero le quiero hablar bien y que podamos salir

-¿Goenji?

-¿Qué ocurre Kazemaru?

-¿Estas escuchando? Te dije si entendías este problema, yo no puedo

-Dejame ver...si, si le-

-¡Ahh! ¡Tonto yo iba a escribir el resultado!- Escuché a Chikako

-Demasiado tarde

-¡Tonto!- Me voltee a ver el problema, ellos no se darían cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor

-Si le entiendo Kazemaru, si quieres yo hago este y tu el otro que nos queda

-Seguro

|Fin el POV de Goenji|

|POV de Chikako|

¨´Después de clases y entrenamiento`¨

Salí del baño de mujeres(Fumi: Si se cambia en el baño, pero eso es de momento, haré que Natsumi le mande construir un vestidor)  
>Goenji estaba en la puerta de la escuela<p>

-Perdón, ¿te hice esperar Goenji?

-No, acabo de llegar

-¡Que bien! Odio hacer esperar a las personas

-Si no te preocupes

Fuimos al parque, comimos un cono de helado, hablamos de muchas cosas y al parecer nos llevamos muy bien. Supo que puedo jugar tanto como mediocampista y delantera(Fumi: fué un cita normal sin nada relevante, no como la pasada ¬w¬)

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No gracias, además tengo que ir a cenar con Yuuto y su padre- Ya era el atardecer

-Entiendo, bueno si se te ofrece algo más puedes llamarme, ya tienes mi número

-Claro, muchas gracias Goenji- Empezé a correr y cuando estaba algo lejos me voltee y empezé a despedirme con mi mano- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Si!

Empezé a correr, la casa de Yuuto estaba algo lejos y no alcansaría a vestirme, además el uniforme no es feo(Fumi: es hermoso comparado con el mío! Pero admitanlo, es simple pero bonito) Me puedo poner el moño en la falda y se verá muy lindo. Después de unos 25 minutos estaba frente a su puerta(Fumi: O.o me exedi!) Estaba nerviosa, pero no estarí sola con Yuuto, además hace años que no veo a su padre.  
>Toqué el timbre y esperé unos momentos, de mientras vi a otro lado<p>

-Hola- Estaba distraída hasta que oí una voz, me voltee, pero con los ojos cerrados

-¡Hola! Me invitó a comer el Sr. Kido, soy Shibata Chikako

-Si la conozco señorita, es molesta, necia, tonta y una cabeza dura, pero adelante la estan esperando

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, ¿¡Yuuto les dijo eso!

-Oiga no se que-¿eh? Yuu-Yuuto, ¿eras tu?

-Pues claro, ¿quien más te dice eso sin sentir vergüenza?

-¡Oye tu-!- Vi bien a Yuuto, no traía el uniforme, pero una camisa negra, jeans y botas(Fumi: pues su ropa normal ^^;) Nunca lo vi así (Fumi: Pues de niño no usaba eso, ni a los 10 años...creo :p) Se...se ve bien

-¿Qué? Alfin te quedaste muda, una razón más para celebrar hoy

Me sonrrojé... ¡PERO DE ENOJO!

-¡No tonto! Creí que tendrías el uniforme y no te vestirías así

-¿Te gusta? Así me visto normalmente, y ¿poruqe tendría puesto el uniforme?

-Si, si me gusta y pensé que lo estabas usando por...por...no sé , pero creí eso

-Sólo poruqe tu lo tengas puesto no quiere decir que yo también y gracias por el cumplido

-Si, traigo el uniforme, ¿y eso que?

-Nada, se ve bien con el moño ahí

-Yuuto, ¿que ocurre? Oh, hola Chikako, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-Sr. Kido. Si ha sido mucho tiempo

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Porque no entran? ¿Oh será que Yuuto te esta molestando?

-¡Padre!

-No se preocupe, no me molesta

-Que bien, pasa, la cena estará lista. Veo que traes tus cosas, si quieres Yuuto te puede ayudar con tu tarea

-Vuelvo a decirlo...¡Padre!

-Gracias, le pediré ayuda si no entiendo algo

-De acuerdo, pero pasa

-Gracias

-Si quieres subir a la habitación de Yuuto

-Claro, gracias nuevamente

-Vamos Chikako, creo que mi padre esta en mi contra cuando vienes

Reí levemente, me alegra de que me lleve muy bien con su padre. Entramos a su cuarto, cambió la decoración, pero era casi igual de lo que la recuerdo

-Hace años que no vengo

-Si quieres dejar tu mochila en el escritorio, ¿quieres ver una película?

-Si, me gustaría- Llevé mi mochila y vi sobre su escritorio su revista de soccer. Me le quedé viendo con una mirada triste

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV de Kido|

Estaba buscando una película y me di cuenta de que Chikako estaba callada, me voltee y la vi en frente del escritorio. Me levanté y me acerqué

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te vez muy triste

-Perdón- Susurró

-¿Porque?

-Por hacerte ver esta revista y mi tristeza, no quería recordarte...eso

-No te preocupes, ya lo superé

Me volteo a ver y estaba llorando

-¿Chikako-Ah!

-Yuuto, perdón, ando llorando por muchas cosas ahora, perdoname, porfavor

Me abrazó como lo hizo en la escuela, sólo que ahora por tristeza. La abrazé, pero a diferencia de la escuela ahora la abrazé hasta donde su cintura me permitía(Fumi: no se como describirlo D:) La acerqué más a mi, cuidando de que no la lastimara

-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras en mi hombro- No me contestó con palabras, pero me abrazó con más fuerza

-Yuuto, yo, ¡yo te extrañe tanto!

-Chikako- Sonrreí al oír eso- Yo también te extrañe mucho

Nos separamos. Dejó de abrazarme, pero sólo para quitarme mis googles. Cuando vió mis ojos sonrrió y volvió a abrazarme

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veía tus ojos, me gustan mucho

-Creí que eran de un drogadícto- Rió tiernamente, me gusta eso

-Lo son, pero los tuyos al ser rojos de naturaleza son muy bonitos

-Muchas gracias, nadie me ha dicho eso y siendo tu la primera me hizo sentir mejor

-De nada- Cerró sus ojos y acercó su cabeza a mi pecho- Y gracias, saber que tu me extrañabas me hizo sentir mejor, creí que me odiabas por irme así

-Aunque quisiera no puedo

-¿Vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre

-Que tonta, vamos

_  
>Y acabe! Wow o.o diganme si es muy meloso(Fumi: cursi,ese tipo de cosas) este fic para correjir eso ^^; y comenten xfa :D pero antes de decir algo más, Gracias por leer! Y si ya quieren saber xq se odian, no se preocupen en poco tiempo lo sabran! ;3 Se me cuidan muxo Inazufans! Bye-nya~ y a todos los q lean este fic les mando lo mejor para los suyos y q tengan muxos reviews!<p> 


	6. Suegro Cena Problemas & Ternura

Creanme q llegar al 6 es muxo o.O pero gracias! No se si alguien más lo lee, solo se q 4 personas lo hacen y eso es suficiente para mi :D! Pues sin mas! el 6! Perdon x la tardanza...maldita escuela =.="

Disclaimer: I.E no es m o! Ya saben Yuuto se hubiera ya quitado los googles en GO

No fue mi culpa

~*Suegro + Cena = Problemas & Ternura*~

|POV de Chikako|

_-Que tonta, vamos_

-Es que...¡TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE! No he comido desde que salimos de la escuela

-Si ya te oí, pero espera un poco, no nos han llamado

-¿Y si no lo hacen? Me puedo morir

-Lo harán y si te mueres yo estare ahí

-¿En serio?- Lo ví con cascadas en mis ojos, pero feliz

-Si...para reírme

Rápidamente mi cara cambió a una de enojo

-¡Eres un...tonto!

-¿No conoces otra palabra que no sea esa?

-Lo que ocurre es que no quiero ser muy grosera

-Si como no

-¡Es eso! No me creas si no quieres, sigues siendo un tonto para mi

-Claro, te creere todo lo que pueda

-Idiota

-¡Hurra! Sabes otra palabra

-¡Ya callate!

*Knock Knock*

-Pase

-Yuuto, Chikako, la comida esta lista, bajen ya por favor

-Si, gracias padre

-Gracias Sr. Kido

Se fue

-¿Feliz? Ya vas a comer

-Mucho, ¡te reto!

-Hmp, claro, ¿cuál es el reto?

-No me ganas en llegar al comedor

-Acepto

Fuimos a la puerta de su habitación

-3...2...1...¡YA!

Salimos disparados(Fumi: o muy rapido) Me tomó ventaja unos segundos después

-¡Oye! Esperame

-¡Serás mi prometida, pero eso no significa que sea amable contigo!

Sonrreí. Yuuto no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo competitivo, debo de admitir que eso es algo que me gusta mucho de el, me gustaría volver a confiar plenamente en el

-¡Pues ahora me esperas!- Extendí mi mano para intenrar alcanzarlo

-Eso es trampa

-Claro que no(Fumi: Wow o.O q casa tan grande... YO QUIERO UNA CASA ASI! Yuuto, te obligare a q dejes a Chikako x mi!)

-Claro que si

Llegamos a las escaleras y ambos tuvimos que bajar la velocidad, así que lo alcanzé un poco. Era mi última oportunidad para ganarle, acelera Chikako

-¡Gane!- Maldita sea

-¡Tramposo!

-Claro que no, te gane en buena ley y lo sabes

-¡Repetición! ¡Exigo la repetición!

-¡Estas loca! ¡Tengo hambre y no voy a volver a correr!

-¡Gallina!

-¡No lo soy! ¡Tengo hambre eso es todo!

-Chicos

Ambos volteamos a ver al Sr. Kido, me sonrrojé

-¡AAHH! Sr. Kido, lo siento mucho, esque...

-Entiendo que tu seas competitiva, por eso me gustas para mi hijo. Alguien competitivo casado con alguien igual, nunca se aburrirían de estar juntos

-Gra-graicas Sr. Kido

-Ahora sientense para cenar

-Si padre y deja de ser amable con ella, se hará más presumida de lo que es

-Eres un gran tonto- Sólo me dió esa sonrrisa de confianza y superioridad

-¿Lo ven? Cada 2 minutos discuten y no se aburren

-Eso no es verdad Sr. Kido, discutimos porque somos rivales

-Y aparte no nos agrada perder

-Claro, lo que digan. Chikako puedes sentarte en el otro extremo de la mesa

-¿En mi lugar?- Tomaré ventaja de esto, sólo esperare que hable el Sr. Kido

-Si, déjala, sólo será cuando ella venga

-Claro, Yuuto, ¿acaso no eras todo un caballero?- Me miró con sorpresa, creo que ya se dió cuenta de mi plan

-Chikako tiene razón, te eduqué como un caballero

-¡Padre!

-¿No te puedes sentar en el medio de la mesa?

-Si, pero mi lugar es ese

-Sé un caballero porque soy tu futura esposa

-Chikako siempre tendrá la razón de todo en esta casa- No me gusta que me consientan mucho, pero amo hacer sufrir a Yuuto

-Bueno, siéntate- Me agarró del brazo y me susurró al oido "¡Espera cuando terminemos de comer, y me conocerás!"

-Bueno, sientense y coman

-Gracias~

Bueno, nos sentamos como dijo el Sr. Kido(Fumi: ya me canse de escribir "Sr. Kido" D: si alguien sabe su nombre me lo dice xfa y me manda el link d donde lo saco! xfa y gracias!) Y empezamos a comer, nos sirvieron sopa, carnes, pescado, pollo(Fumi: esque tengo hambre xD perdonenme! xD)No sabía que comer, ¡Todo se ve a tan delicioso! Me le quedé viendo con una cara feliz y ojos con luces(Fumi:Como la imagen se su helado ^^~)

-Chikako, ¿estas bien?- Oí al Sr. Kido(Fumi: T~T)

-Si, no se preocupe, esque todo se ve tan delicioso, no se que comer

-Claro que no, los glotones nunca saben que comer- Lo veoltee a ver en cuanto dijo eso con una cara de enojo

-No soy glotona, lo que ocurre esque no he comido desde que salimos de la práctica es todo

-Pero que irrespetuosa eres, no comiste para poder acabar con nuestra comida

-No es eso

-Claro que si

Mientras discutíamos no nos dimos cuenta que el Sr. Kido nos veía con una cara de felicidad

-¡AHHH! Ya basta, quiero comer, así que...¡Gracias por la comida!(Fumi:Itadakimasu, como se diría :D)

-Glotona- Dijo en cuanto iba a agarrar un pedazo de carne

-¡Déjame en paz!

Bueno, pues terminamos de comer y creanme que estaba llena...¡Eso es mucho!

-Chikako, ¿te gustó la comida?

-¡Si! Gracias por la comida~

-De nada, tu siempre eres bienvenida a esta casa para todo lo que quieras,¿verdad, Yuuto?

-No lo se, ocupo hacer tarea, entrenar ,estudiar...No tengo tiempo para ella

¡Maldito Yuuto!

-Yuuto, tienes que respetarla, es tu novia

Ambos nos ahogamos al oir...eso. Estar comprometidos no es lo mismo que tener novio, osease, ¡Puedo salir ahora con un chico y aún así me caso con él!

-No es mi novia padre, además ¿Qui n querría ser novio de un mounstro gloton celoso?

-Pues tu Yuuto, si no ¿para que aceptaste el casarte?

-¡Tenía 8 años!

-Teníamos 10, parece que tienes Alzheimer

-Da igual

-¡Oye! Tu padre est presente, ¿no te da vergüenza?

-Tú deberí as de tener vergüenza, eres nuestra invitada y una señorita

-Eso no te importa

-¡Padre!

-En discución de enamorados nadie se mete, menos los padres

-¡No es amor Sr. es rivalidad!

-¡Es verdad! Y sobre todo odio

-El odio que nos tenemos es grande, nada se compara a el

-Ya saben lo que dicen: "Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"

-Afortunadamente el nuestro es una barda muy grande

-Tardaríamos como 10,000 años para pasarla Sr.

-Bueno, creo que deben de hacer tarea, si se hace tarde puedes quedarte a dormir aqui, Chikako

-Gracias, pe-

-Con Yuuto

Y sigue con eso, no lo puedo creer, no nos amamos así , ¡ESTAMOS DEMASIADO CHICOS!

-Vamos arriba Chikako y dejemos la puerta abierta para que no piensen mal

-La protección sobre todo

Nos congelamos, ¿cómo puede seguir con eso? Bueno, llegamos a su habitación y comenzé a caminar, ojalá y encuentre algo interesante con que entretenerme

-¿Quieres hacer la tarea ya?

-Quiero descansar un poco, salí con Goenji después de clases y ando algo cansada de eso

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV de Kido|

¿Con Goenji? Ahora recuerdo que en salón que hablaron mucho, así que salió con él...Mañana le preguntaré bien a Goenji, quizá sólo quiso saber bien lo de ayer, si, eso debe de ser...¿Y si mejor le pregunto a Chikako? Se enojará, eso es seguro, pero creo que lo aguantaré

-¿Salíste con Goenji? ¿A dónde o por qué o para qué?

-Sólo para conocernos bien, nada mas, ¿por?

-Sólo preguntaba, ya sabes, curiosidad...¿algo nuevo?

-No, sólo que en la escuela me preguntó porqué te llamaba por tu nombre

-Me imagino que le contaste toda la historia, digo, no es tan larga y es algo entretenida

Para eso le quería hablar en la escuela...¿Le preguntaré lo de la cita?

-Y en la cita, realmente nada, sólo platicamos y nos conocimos mejor

Parece que me lee la mente

-No te leo la mente, sólo veo tu rostro y se lo que piensas

-¿Soy tan obvio?

-O te conozco muy bien

Yo estaba sentado en mi sillón y al decir eso ella se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca diría...Y a decir verdad, me gustaba

-Creo que tienes razón- Al decir eso se acercó mi, como ayer en el parque

¿Sabrá lo que pienso ahora? No se si se enojaría por lo que pienso, será mejor callar, pero queiro que sepa lo que pienso...¡Malditas hormonas!

-Yuuto

-¿Si?

-¿Te recuerda esto a algo?

-Claro que si, no tengo mala memoria, tonta

-¿No te sientes raro? Ayer no fue el mejor de los casos

-Lo sé, pero me gusta esto. A ti también, no veo que te quites

Se separó de mi. Pansabamos en lo mismo ambos nos acercamos lentamente. Ella que en verdad no necesita de un hombre para guiarla o hacerla feliz

-Yuu-Yuuto

-Chi..ka..ko

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de que nos besaramos por primera vez. No sabía que era el besarme con alguien. Tal vez por ser Chikako me guste. Se sienten suaves sus labios. Me gusta como se siente esto. Quitando de lado todo esto, me sonrrojé y no quería dejarla ir; la abrazé a mi, cuidando de no lastimarla. Mis manos en su cintura y ella lentamente puso las suyas en mi cuello, ojos cerrados y ambos en harmonía y sincronizados.

|Fin el POV de Kido|

|POV de Chikako|

Yuuto...Yuuto...Es en todo lo que pienso ahora. Me gusta mucho Yuuto, pero pensé que mi primer beso sería en Kanto...me alegra que no sea así. Me abrazó y me acercó a el, yo hize lo mismo que el, sólo que el fue en mi cintura y yo en su cuello. Me sonrrojé, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no vi eso como algo malo o algo de lo que deba de avergonzarme.

|Fin el POV de Chikako|

|POV Normal|

¿Cuánto tiempo han esperado para esto? Bueno, en ese momento ninguno se acordaba de eso, pero recordarían la felicidad de que su primer beso fué para ambos. Kido quería darle su primer beso a Chikako y Chikako quería compartirlo con Kido. ¿Un sueño hecho realidad? o ¿El comienzo de obstáculos? Es verdad, este momento era feliz, pero lo que le sigue no se sabe, no toda la vida es de color rosa y eso Kido Yuuto lo sabía, con Kageyama que lo persigue, la maldición que no sólo a el lo arrastraría, sino a Shibata Chikako la haría sufrir...Nunca lo permitiría ...Pero...El futuro es...Incierto...

-  
>PERDON! FUE MUXO! pero espero les guste y a decir verdad lo que me gusto de este fue lo ultimo y lo de Gouenji *w* pero ahi es de uds eso, el siguente con un comentario me basta, que quieren en el prox? KidouxChikako o un GouenjixChikako? El pasado de Kidou y Chikako luego lo cuento, ya saben voten KxC o GxC? con un voto me basta asi q si quieren que una gane voten!(perezco de elecciones que x cierto en mi hermoso pais acaban de ser y gano el peor...AMLO 100%! Ok ya ._.) Bye-nya~ y espero no tardarme...VOTEN!<p> 


	7. Especial I: Principe, Princesa y Rana

Bue~no~ continuando con esto hubo un empate (lo ltimo q vi fue el martes 10) y entonces le pregunte a la persona menos sabia de este mundo xD mi mejor amigo y me dijo "Pues que se convierta en el primer especial :D"(- cara de menso/tonto) y pues se hara... el 1er Especial de la historia "No fu mi culpa"! Y gracias a Gouenji-Tsurugi su comentario me hizo el dia (me alegro mucho) y lo ame :3 pues sin mas! el capitulo!

Disclaimer: No he visto I.E Chrono Stone xD! Yo me hubiera quedado en I.E GO ahi que se las arregle Level 5

No fue mi culpa

~*Especial 1: La princesa, El príncipe y La rana*~

Hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo, en los reinos más bellos del mundo hab a una princesa muy bella. Siendo hija única tenía que casarse con un príncipe. Su padre era amigo de un reino, no muy lejano y tenían planes de unirse con un matrimonio...(Fumi: xD creo que ya saben, no?)

-Hija, buenas noticias, pronto te casarás con el príncipe de mi socio-digo el rey

-¿Y me tengo que casar?

-Yuuto, es necesario, mi socio no puede esperar y yo tampoco, haz feliz a tu padre

-Si es por usted, padre

-Gracias, eres muy amable hija. Vamos buscando un bonito vestido para ti

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- ¡Vaya princesa! No puede esperar

-Pronto, si estas de acuerdo en dos días será

-Si, ¿podemos ir escojiendo el vestido? Y lo demás?

-Todo arreglado, lo nico que falta es avisar y tu vestido

¿Pueden imaginarse a la bella princesa en un vestido? ¡Será fabuloso! Y sobre todo...¡La boda se hará por fin!...¿Porqué el narrador siempre debe estar feliz?...¡Oh! Pensé en voz alta, jejeje, vallamos al otro reino...¡Vamos!

-Shuuya! Buenas noticias, ya te casarás y en dos días

-¿Casarme? Nunca tuve ese plan en mi cabeza- Suspiró el príncipe (Fumi: Imaginense a Gouenji en un traje apretado de principe...*¬* Oh Cielos!)- ¿Y con quien?

-Con la hija de mi viejo amigo Kido

-Supongo que no tengo elección- Otro suspiro- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Ya te dije, dos días. Ven, hay que escojer tu ropa para ese día

-Seguro

Hmmm, que diferencia de actitudes...¡Bueno! Pues la boda es en dos días y {Toma} ¿Tu quién eres? {La escritora del fic, ¡Toma!} ¿Qu-que es esto? {Lo que le falta a la historia...¡Odio el Yaoi!} ¿Qué es eso..Y que le falta? ¡Es perfecta! Los dos se unen y seran felices por siempre {Me aburres viejo. Falta un reino y leelo como esta o te corro de aqui} ¡No! ¡Tu me pagas más que Disney! Bu-Bueno. ¡Ahem! En esta historia algo tenía que haber...El otro reino se preparaba para felicitar a los dos prncipes.

-Hija-croak, ven-croak

-¿Qué ocurre madre-croak?

-¡Hay fiesta-croak!

-¿Con quién-croak?

-Con los reyes-croak...Se casa la princesa-croak

-¿Y-croak? No me interesa-croak

-Pero a todos nosotros si-croak

-Bueno-croak

-Así me gusta-croak

¡Bien! Todo en orden...Esta tipa está loca {Tu sigue...O le llamo a Disney que los traicionaste} ¡Y! Pasaron todo ese día y el siguiente en los preparativos; todo hermoso digno de los reyes y de ambos reinos. Claro que el reino de las ranas no podía faltar...Todos es sus mejores galas; las mujeres con mo os en sus orejas y los hombres con moños en su cuello...¡Hermoso! Todos listos, esperemos unos minutos para todo el show, bueno antes de comenzar...¡Adelantemos! Todos en su lugar, incluyendo a las ranas, listos para dar el si-

-¡Callate narrador! ¡Te faltó incluirme!

¿Otra vez? Mira escritora {Yo estoy aqui}...¡Alguien abrazéme!

-¿Quién es usted?- Oh si, el rey Kido intervino

-La bruja del cuento, y ¿Dónde esta la princesa? La tengo que hechizar

-¿Hechizar? ¿Crees que te dejaré?

El príncipe se pusó delante de la princesa de una forma protectora

-Si, dhuu

-¡Pues no-croak!

-¡Hija-croak!

-¿Y tu eres? Un asqueroso sapo

-¡No soy un sapo-croak! Soy una rana, y me llamo Chikako-croak

-Se me ocurre algo mejor que a la princesa

-¿Que-croak?

-¡Esto!

En ese momento la bruja le lanzó el hechizo a Chikako y dijo

-Estos dos príncipes lucharán para transformarte y amos se casaran, al momento de besarse quien sea el príncipe morirá

...¡Oh! Perdón...¿Es todo? ¿Escritora es todo? {ZZZzzzzZZZzzz} Creo que esta bruja actuó por su cuenta

-¿No les gustó?

-Se me hace estúpido-croak. ¿Esperas que los príncipes en su santo juicio luchen por darme un beso-croak?

-...Si

-¿Chikako-croak?

-¿Si-croak?

-¡La quiero besar!

-¿Estás loco Shuuya? ¡Esa rana es mia!

-¿C-croak?

-¡Mwahahahahahahahaha!

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Shuuya!

-Yuuto, ¡Cálmate!

-Chikako, hija-croak, como tu madre te digo que empiezes a saltar por tu vida-croak

-Claro-croak

Y la rana empezó a saltar por todo el lugar, esquivando los pies de las personas, los objetos largos y a los dos príncipes...¡Vaya! El cuento es que el príncipe salve a la princesa, no que ambos discutan por una rana...¡En fin!

-N-narrador-croak

¿Si?

-¿Puedes ordenarles que se dentengan por favor?

Dile a la escritora, pero ya se durmió

-¡AAAAAhhh-croak!

-¡Espera rana! ¡Tengo que besarte!

-¡Claro que no Yuuto! ¡Yo seré quien la bese!

-Croak, soy sólo una rana, así que...¡Déjen de perseguirme! ¡Créanme! No se quieren casar conmigo. No sé cocinar, ni tejer, ni usar un celúlar, ni una computadora

¿Celúlar? ¿Computadora? Eres una rana rara...Oye tú {ZZZzzzZZZzz} Sigue dormida...¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas?

-¡Muy mal! No se detienen por nada en el mundo, ¡Ya sé!

En un movimiento veloz la pequeña rana salió de la gran iglesia y se metío en la primera fuente que vió, estaba un llena, así que nadie más que ella y sus familiares se meterían

-¿Dónde esta? No la veo

-Salió corriendo

Ambos la persiguieron...Tontos

-¡Cállate tonto narrador!- Ok, ok

-Parece que ya no me siguen...Tengo que buscar a esa bruja mala y convencerla de quitarme este hechizo

La pequeña rana salió de su escondite

*Btzz*

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...Croak

-¡Oh! Ranita, lo sentimos, ¿estas bien?

-Aunque si muere nuestros hijos puede que se liberen de su hechizo

-No voy a matar a un ser inocente

-Si dejaran de discutir me curarían-croak (Fumi: Tiene la cara asi . ...pobrecita)

-Ranita te vamos a ayudar a como de lugar

-Rey Kido...gracias, pero ocupo descansar un buen rato-croak

-Ya veo...Goenji, hay que llevarla a descansar, ¿No tienes una casa de campo?

-Si, y convenientemente está a lado de la bruja mala

...Ah, si...Y bueno llevaron a Chicako a la casa de campo, y ¿Que creen? La casa del rey Goenji esa rodeada de hermosos animales y arco-iris y a lado el castillo de la bruja, todo tétrico, morado y sin vida (Fumi: mi color favorito, morado~ *w*)

-¿Por que sólo matar a uno de los dos? No ganaría nada con eso, ¿Oh si?

-No lo se Kido, pero hay que buscar una forma...ya que no quieres matar a la rana

-¡Claro que no! Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, sólo quiso defender a mi hija y esa bruja la hechizo junto con nuestros hijos

-Tienes razón...¿Y entonces por que la pisaste?

-¡Fue un accidente!

Bueno, esto va a tardar...Vayamos con la pequeña Chikako

-Ouch, me duele todo mi cuerpecito-croak...Todo por salvar a la princesa y eso que ni quería ir a esa fiesta-croak; pero ahora tengo que salvar a los dos principes y a mi misma-croak

Te entiendo Chikako

-¡¿Cómo me puedes entender si tu eres el narrador-croak?!

No me lo explico, pero ya estas mejor, ¿No?

-Si mas o menos-croak. Ya quiero ir con la bruja mala y voy a ir en este instante-croak

Bueno suerte

-Rey Kido, rey Goenji-croak

-¿Que ocurre Chikako?

-Les quiero agradecer de que me hayan cuidado, muchas personas dicen que soy un sapo feo, pero soy una rana y nunca he tenido intenciones de hacerle daño a la gente-croak. Gracias por no verme como todos los demás y para agradecerles iré a detener todo esto de la bruja mala-croak

-Chikako, no queremos que te arriesgues

-Kido tiene razón. Gracias a ti nuestros hijos...pues..."estan bien"

-Es mi responsabilidad, a mi me enseñaron a ser responsable y esto es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento-croak

-Chikako...gracias

*Sniff, sniff* Que bello señores lectores, Disney no me hace llorar así-oh! Perdón, bueno Chikako fue al castillo y de una manera u otra; los guardias no la vieron, no pudo despertar al dragón, pudo saltar sin problemas los rosales envenenados y pudo nadar libremente para poder refrescarse...¡Que fácil! Bueno, hasta el momento, no sabremos si la bruja la estar esperando

* * * * *Minutos antes de todo esto* * * * *

-Muajajajaja, esa rana no sabe lo que le espera, primero mis guardias tan talentosos para atrapar a una mosca, mi dragón de cola de boliche (Fumi: XD!), mis rosales envenedados, y un estanque lleno de peligros y trampas. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-¿¡Y tu que haces aquí?!

-Pues vine a pedirte un favor bruja mala-croak

-Maldito sapo, ¿Cómo pasaste todos mis obstáculos?

-Pues así nomás, saltando y nadando-croak

-¿Mis guardias?

-Platicando-croak

-¿Mi dragón?

-Dormido-croak

-¿Mis rosales?

-Por la parte de abajo-croak

-¿Mi estanque?

-Nadando-croak

-...Eres talentosa, ¿que quieres?

-Que me quites este hechizo a mi y a los príncipes-croak

-No puedo

-¡Pues te obligaré-croak!

-Aunque lo hagas, no puedo

-¿Por qué-croak?

-No se como quitar hechizos; mira

Llevo a Chikako a una barra de madera con muchas cosas raras

-¿Ves este vaso de cristal?

-Si...croak

-Era una rata y ahora no bebo de ahí porque me da asco. Mira esto

Lanzó un hechizo al vaso para que volviera a la normalidad y...nada

-¿Ves? Sigue siendo un vaso de cristal

-¿Cómo se que no mientes-croak?

-¿Qué no viste el vaso? No pase la materia de "Deshechizar III" porque me cambie de escuela y en esa escuela no tenían esa clase

-Vaya-croak...¿Y entonces como les quito el hechizo-croak?

-No se, tu descúbrelo

-Bueno, me ire a buscarlos-croak

Y así, nuestra pequeña Chikako salió a buscar a los dos príncipes. Primero en la iglesia de su boda: nada. Sus cuartos: nada. No estan por ningún lado, desesperados. Le faltaba un sólo lugar...su hogar...Adelantemos de nuevo

-¿Pri-príncipes-croak?

Chikako los buscó y los buscó, pero no tuvo suerte

-¿La encontraste, Shuuya?

-No, ¿Tu?

-No hay suerte, ¿Dónde puede estar?

-¿Príncipes-croak?

Ambos voltearon a ver a la pequeña rana con cara de "Te violaré hasta que no pueda más" (Fumi: mi cara al ver mis artistas favoritos haciendo fanservice...Reita.!)

-Chikako...

-Eres mía

-¡Alto-croak! Les propongo algo poara que no se peleen, ¿Si-croak?

-De acuerdo

-¿De que se trata?

-Que los tres vayamos a la iglesia de nuevo y los dos me besen en las mejillas, es lo mejor que se me ocurre de momento-croak

Ambos se voltearon a ver para decidir

-De acuerdo, aceptamos Chikako

-¡Entonces en marcha-CROAK!

Los tres se fueron corriendo a la iglesia para poder besar..."al nuevo amor de su vida"...Cla~ro~

-Bueno, ambos me pondran en su palma y cuando diga tres me besaran en la mejilla-croak

-Entiendo

-Asegúrate de que la beses al mismo tiempo que yo, Yuuto

La pusieron en su palma y cuando ella dijo "Tres" ambos la besaron al mismo tiempo afortunadamente. Una explosión se hizo y mucho humo y estrellas salieron de la nada

-*Coff Coff* Eso me dolió-croak

-¿Chika...

-Kako...?

-¿Que-croak?

-Eres una humana-rana

-...O haces cosplay

-¿De que hablan-croak?

-Mira

De la nada ambos sacaron un espejo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CROAK!

Chikako era ya una humana, muy bonita y buen cuerpo, pero con un traje muy bien hecho de rana, era mitad rana y mitad humana

-¿Por qué te seguía?

-¿Y yo? Se me olvidó

Bueno, pasó un tiempo y los dos reinos no se unieron para que la bruja no viniera a molestar. Chikako era una chica muy deseada por ambos especimes: humanos y ranas. Los príncipes se guardaron rivalidad y claro que todo era muy feliz

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Terminé!

-¿Señorita Shibata? ¿Que ocurre?

-Ah, profesor, na-nada realmente

-Déjeme ver ese papel

-¡No es nada! ¡Profesor no!

-Veamos: "Príncipe: Goenji - Princesa: Yuuto - Rana: Yo" ¿Que es esto?

-Nada

-¡Chikako! ¡uro que te mato! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a cambiarme así de sexo?!

-Yuuto es por diversión, cuando la leeas comprenderás

-No quiero comprender eso

-¡AH!- Ambos se levantaron y empezaron a perseguiese por todo el salón sin darse cuenta de las múltiples risas de todo el salón y las advertencias del profesor

-Kido, ya déjala

-Claro, Goenji, como no te cambio el sexo no estas molesto

* * * * *Después de clases* * * * *

-Gracias por la detención, Chikako

-Aún no entiendo por que me metí en esto

-De nada, Yuuto...¿Quieren leer la historia?

-¡NO GRACIAS!

FIN! Fuu~ no es broma lo de los reviwes! lei hasta el de Goenji-Tsurugi y empeze a escribir, cuando lei el de dama-kge ya le habia avanzado al fic.  
>OTRA COSA! ya estoy en clases x eso no podre volver a escribir en un largo tiempo, espero y me entiendan y perdonen TwT. Ya no escribire cosas de "Tantas personas leen mi fic" para no hartarlos con eso y se sientan presionados al escribir...en mi salon hay pura gente mala TwT me cambiaron de salon y me pusieron con puros tipicos de que nos ven feo a los otakus TwT pero bueno, yo queria estar en ese salon x la clase de infromatica. adios a todos ^.^=<p> 


	8. El pasado es como un bumerang

Esto lo escribi en clases XD si me da flojera prestar atencion en clases, gracias x tu review dama-kge~ gracias x tu consejo :) lo ame y me voy a cambiar d salon con mis amigos ^^ gracias, y este capitulo va dirigido a Aika Kuso y a Goenji-Tsurugi, ya q apoyan a las dos parejas d mi fic ^^ Goenji-Tsurugi tu deseo se hara realidad y ya no tendras q adivinar q paso, sin mas el 8!

Disclaimer: I.E, I.E GO e I.E GO C.S no son mios :)...¡QUIERO VER LOS OJOS DE YUUTO!

No fue mi culpa

~*El pasado es un búmerang; siempre regresará*~

Sólo nos hemos besado una vez, nadie del equipo sabe que nos besamos, ni Haruna sabe al respecto; pero así esta bien, digo, no recordé lo que Yuuto me hizo en ese pequeño instante que quedará grabado en mi memoria por siempre

-¡Fake Star!

-¡Muy bien, Chikako! Si sigues así podremos ganar el torneo

-Gracias, Endo

-¡Chicos vengan! Es hora de tomar un descanso

-De acuerdo- Bueno, ya era hora, me estaba cansando y quería beber agua

-Chikako, ¿Puedes venir?

-Claro, Goenji, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas distraída- ¿¡Se-se dió cuenta?!

-No, estoy bien- Reí nerviosamente- nada me pasa...todo tranquilo

-¿Segura? Pienso que no estas animada como de costumbre, creí...creí que halgo te sucedió con Kido

-¿Eh? Ah, bueno, es que hoy es una fecha que quisiera olvidar, pero fuera de eso nada importante

-Te refieres a lo que te ocurrió con Kido, ¿No es así?

-Bueno, yo, este- Dejé salir un pesado suspiro; uno que me estaba aguantando por mucho tiempo...desde esta mañana- Si, a eso me refiero

-Si quieres desahogarte podemos hablar terminando la práctica, ¿Te parece?

-Gracias, te lo contaré

|Fin POV de Chikako|

|POV de Kido|

-¡Kido!

-¿Qué ocurre, Endo?

-¿Estas bien? No eres nuestro estratega de siempre, casi no haz tocado el balón

-¿Lo notaste? Si estoy algo preocupado, no es tan grave

-¿Seguro? No me gustaría que te distrajeras, te puedes lastimar

-Gracias, Endo, pero es verdad, no te tienes que preocupar por mi

-Hmmm, sigues sin convenserme. Prómeteme que después de la práctica me contarás todo; pero primero dime de que estas preocupado

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que hoy es el día en que Chikako y yo nos enojamos y nos dejamos de ver y la verdad no quisiera que ella se la pasara mal en este día

-Tienes buen corazón Kido. Tienes que platicarme todo para que te sientas mejor y no estes solo el día de hoy. Pienso que es mejor contarle a tus amigos lo que te pasa para que no sufras solo

-Gracias, Endo. Te debo una muy grande

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se termino! si fue corto xq le dedicare un capitulo completo a la historia de Chikako y otro a la de Kidou, pero otra vez voten... Cual va primero? Kido o Chikako, eligan ^^~ bueno~ adios y tratare d no tardame...pero estoy ya en 2do a o de preparatoria/bachillerato asi q perdon u.u adios y se me cuidan Inazufans n.n recuerden voten y ya ven q soy estricta con las votaciones :3 buenas noches~ (si la escribi a ls 11:10 pm .-.) puede q mañana suba un capitulo, casi no tendre clases mañana :3 voten!


	9. Quería estar a tu lado, lo arruinaste

Perdon por tardar pero ya saben, la escuela, teareas, etc...y la semana del 10 empiezo examenes u.u asi q no estare aqui x un buen rato D:! Bueno~ pues empezemos dama-kage y Ateriam, gracias por votar :3 el 9 sin mas ni menos la historia detras del mito XD! Siempre quise decir eso! XD bueno empezemos~

Disclaimer: I.E no es mio~...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

No fue mi culpa

~*Quería estar a tu lado...Lo arruinaste*~

Fuimos a la torre Inazuma para platicar, era ya el atardecer

-¿Te importar a contarme desde el principio, Kido?

-¿El principio? Hay muchos, Endo. ¿Cuál?

-Cuando conociste a Chikako

-Oh, ese principio. Bueno, conocí a Chikako cuando teníamos seis años. Yo estaba buscando mi balón...

_*****Flashback***** _

_-¿Dónde cayó mi balón?- Sé que no lo patee con fuerza, tiene que estar cerca de mi casa_

_-Esto es más difícil de lo que parece_

_-¿Qué?- Al seguir la voz vi a una ni a como de mi edad jugando con mi balón_

_-No puedo seguir su rumbo_

_-Claro que no- Se volteó sorprendida- No lo puedes seguir por que lo pateas mal_

_-Entonces, ¿Cómo debo de patearlo? Es como la segunda vez que lo agarro_

_-Cada que avances tienes que patear, sin parar hasta que hagas un pase; te tienes que apoyar en tu pierna dominante- Me preguntó que era dominante- Es si eres zurda o diestra_

_-Oh, entiendo, entonces es así, ¿no?- Empezó a patearlo, mejoró mucho, pero igual le fallaba al patearlo_

_-Pásame el balón- Lo pateó- Hmmm, eso me dolió- Si lo pateó bien, pero me golpeó en el rostro_

_-¿¡Estas bien?!- Fue corriendo a ayudarme- Perdóname, no te quería pegar_

_-Estoy bien, no te preopcupes por mi, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-¿Eh? Oh, soy Shibata, Shibata Chikako, ¿Tu?_

_-Yo me llamo Kido Yuuto. Mucho gusto Shibata_

_-¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡NO me llames así! Llámame Chikako_

_-De acuerdo...¿Y si te llamo Chika-chin? (Fumi: Chin = Chan ^w^)_

_-Ahh, si suena lindo, Kido_

_*****Fin del Flashback*****_

-Así fue como nos conocimos

-"Chika-chin", que lindo nombre Kido

-¡No les digas que le decía así! Es vergonzoso- Me sonrrojé un poco

-Si no te preocupes no dire nada, es un secreto

-Gracias, Endo, ahora supongo que quieres saber como nos comprometimos

-¡Si! Lo he querido saber desde que Chikako lo dijo

-Es algo corta, pero eso ocurrió...

_*****Flashback*****_

_Estabamos jugando en mi casa. Hace tres años, casi cuatro, que conocí a Chikako y ella me ha ayudado con lo de Haruna, se puede decir que es mi mejor amiga_

_-¿Chika-chin?_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Planeas entrar al Instituto Impereal?_

_-¡Claro! Siempre te estaré apoyando, Kido. A ti, a Sakuma y a Genda_

_-Gracias Chika-chin, tengo que entrenar duro para estar con Haruna y me gustaría que se conocieran_

_-A mi también me gustaría conocerla, hablas puras cosas buenas de ella; se ve que la quieres mucho. Sabes que siento envidia de eso  
><em>

_-¿Tu hermana? Tranquila, se fué a Inglaterra sólo para ayudarte  
><em>

_-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo. Ustedes se encuentran en el país y con tu dinero si quieres la puedes buscar hasta debajo de las piedras  
><em>

_-Supongo, pero ahora debo de concentrárme para ganar en la secundaria tres años seguidos  
><em>

_-Se que lo harás bien, eres un maestro del soccer, el estratega Kido Yuuto~  
><em>

_-Gracias, espero y no me mientas con lo de estar a mi lado para apoyarme  
><em>

_-Aunque me vaya a vivir a Alemania te apoyaré por siempre  
><em>

_-Eso ya no es estar a mi lado  
><em>

_-Un poco, hehe. Gracias por tu amistad, tu me ayudas bestante con mi tarea y con mis problemas  
><em>

_-La tarea sobretodo  
><em>

_-Oye no se me dan las matemáticas_

_-Yuuto, baja  
><em>

_-Chikako, tu también por favor  
><em>

_-En seguida vamos- Al mismo tiempo lo dijimos  
><em>

_Nos bajamos, pero como creímos que era para comer fuimos al comedor  
><em>

_-No están aqui, y se que están abajo por que no se escucharon cerca de nosotros  
><em>

_-Deben de estar en el estudio de mi padre, vamos  
><em>

_-Seguro- Caminamos hasta el estudio, en efecto estaban ahí sentados platicando, bueno risa y risa  
><em>

_-Padre, ¿Qué ocurre?  
><em>

_-Oh Yuuto, queremos hablar con ustedes  
><em>

_-Si es de tu empresa papá no entenderé  
><em>

_-Es algo de ella, pero fácil de entender  
><em>

_-¿Qué es? Papá sólo me confundo más  
><em>

_-Chikako, tu y Kido- El Sr. Shibata volteó a ver ami padre dándole a entender que el siguera  
><em>

_-Se casarán para unir nuestras empresas  
><em>

_-¿Casárnos? Es decir que tendremos hijos e hijas  
><em>

_-Si quieren, Chikao  
><em>

_-Por mi no hay problema, ¿Y tu que opinas, Chika-chin?  
><em>

_-Me llevo bien contigo, así que no tengo quejas  
><em>

_-Entonces está decidido, los dos se casarán cuando tengan la edad para ello  
><em>

_-Si ese es el caso, Kido, ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre?  
><em>

_-Claro que si  
><em>

_-Ah~ Gracias, Yuuto  
><em>

_*****Fin del Flashback*****_

-Así fue como nos comprometimos y como Chikako me empezó a llamar por mi nombre

-Ya veo, es una historia muy interesante Kido, aunque no entiendo por que se enojaron

-Para serte sincero, Endo...Yo tampoco lo sé aún

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Estaba practicando...

_*****Flashback*****_

_-Buen tiro Kido, si lo usas los torneos serán pan comido  
><em>

_-Gracias, Sakuma  
><em>

_-A la única persona que le permitiría meterme un gol sería a ti, Kido_

_-Eso lo veremos Genda, si no soy capaz de meterte un gol eso quiere decir que eres el mejor portero de todo Japón  
><em>

_-Entonces yo seré el mejor portero, Sakuma el mejor delantero y Kido el mejor centrocampista y estratega  
><em>

_-Así será...Oye Kido, ¿Es verdad? Que...que Chikako se irá a Kanto  
><em>

_-¿¡Chikako se irá a Kanto?! Kido es verdad  
><em>

_-Sakuma, ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
><em>

_-La escuché hablando con el profesor  
><em>

_-¡Kido!  
><em>

_-Si es verdad, ella se irá a vivir a Kanto  
><em>

_-¿¡Por que?!- Me preguntaron en inusion  
><em>

_-Por cuestiones de su padre, pero me prometió que volvería en tres años; para ese entonces ya estaremos en la secundaria y nos apoyará  
><em>

_-¿En serio?  
><em>

_-Si eso es verdad entonces no será tan malo,¿Cuándo se va?  
><em>

_-En dos días, mañana se vendrá a despedir de todos  
><em>

_-Es muy triste, pero si se despide, no será tan feo dejarla ir  
><em>

_-Es verdad, espero y cuando llege ella me pueda meter un gol  
><em>

_*Beep Beep*  
><em>

_-¿Un mensaje?  
><em>

_-Supongo que es de Chikako, ¿Vendrá a entrenar?  
><em>

_-Eso debe de ser  
><em>

_Vi el mensaje pero no lo leí en voz alta para luego decirles que es lo que decía  
><em>

_-¿Kido?  
><em>

_Sakuma me preguntó...estaba agarrando mi celular con fuerza, creo que casi lo rompo  
><em>

_-¿¡Kido?! ¿¡Le ocurrió algo a Chikako?!  
><em>

_-Tengo que irme- Salí corriendo a la casa de Chikako, ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Chikako NO pudo escribir ESTO!  
><em>

_-¡Chikako!  
><em>

_-¿Qué quieres? ¿Hacerme quedar en ridículo? ¿Verme llorar?  
><em>

_-Yo nunca haría eso, no tuviste ninguna razón de ese mensaje  
><em>

_-Como todo hombre, ¡Huyes de lo que causaste y no das la cara por nadie!  
><em>

_-¡Yo no hize nada! ¡Tu eres la que esta actuando raro conmigo!  
><em>

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Sabes bien lo que hiciste! Quería despedirme bien de ti y de los demás, pero gracias a lo que hiciste nunca podré volver a ver a los chicos a la cara...Yo...Yo...¡YO TE ODIO KIDO YUUTO!  
><em>

_-Chika...Chikako- Empezó a correr y se metió a su casa. Por mi parte quería llorar de no saber que ocurrió con ella-...¡Si eso quieres así sera! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme o hablar conmigo Shibata Chikako!  
><em>

_Salí corriendo, me fui directo a un río cerca de mi casa y empezé a llorar de la desesperación...Ese mensaje...lo causó todo...esas palabras frías de ella me lastimaron...no quiero volver a saber de ella nunca más_

_*****Fin del Flashback*****  
><em>

-Eso ocurrió y nunca la volví a ver si no hasta que llegó a la escuela

-Es muy triste, Kido...¿Que decía el mensaje?

-Decía:

**Nunca creí que serías tan cobarde como para hacerme eso...Creí que tu eras alguien bueno con tus amigos...¿¡Después de todo este tiempo así me tratas!? ¡No eres un hombre! ¡No tienes sentimientos para nada! ¡Hubiera sido mejor si no te hubiera conocido! ¡Si hubiera dicho que no al compromiso te dejaría todo libre como quieres! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR POCO HOMBRE, NO ME BUSQUES, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI! ¡ME ALEGRA IRME A KANTO PARA NO VOLVER A VERTE, NUNCA VOLVERÉ!**

-Eso es cruel, no puedo creer que Chikako lo haya escrito

-Y más a la edad de diez años, aún no entiendo por que lo escribió, supongo que nunca lo sabre

-Tienes que ser fuerte, puedo ver que aún te duele hablar de Chikako, pero en todo te ayudaré. Siento que Chikako mintió al escribir ese mensaje, que no quería herirte y no lo dijo enserio, ella nunca te odiaría por lo que pase, si te odia, ¿Para que volvió? Y ¿Para que aceptó nuevamente casarse contigo?

-Supongo que tienes razón, Endo...Gracias por escucharme. Nunca lo ví de esa forma, te debo una grande

-No importa, por eso somos amigos...Apuesto a que Chikako lo quiere olvidar todo y empezar de cero. ¡Ven! Vamos a practicar un poco para que descanses

-De acuerdo, Endo

Endo tiene razón, si dijo que no quería volver a verme ni saber de mi, ¿Por qué volvió? Espero saber pronto y poder volver a ver a Chikako igual que antes...Tener la misma confianza en ella y que ella confíe plenamente en mi, que me cuente todol o que le pasó y sus debilidades sólo me las muestre a mi. Me esforzaré para que eso ocurra, pero de igual forma descubriré que le ocurrió para escribir eso...Chikako...espérame

.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN! Waaa! lo que es no tener ganas de trabajar XD bueno ahi les dejo chicos y el proximo cap es la de Chikao, esperanla :3 adios~ bye-nya~ Inazufans se me cuidan ;3


	10. De haber sabido, nunca te conocería

Pues lo subi antes de los examenes para dar gusto a mis hermosos lectores e Inazufans :3 La historia de Chikako (Q es practicamente lo mismo solo que con su POV .-.) Bueeeeeeeee~no comenzemos!

Disclaimer: Si I.E fuera mio, Ranmaru seria el protagonista de GO y C.S u.u

No fue mi culpa

~*De haber sabido, nunca te hubiera conocido*~

Decidimos que el mejor lugar para platicar seria la cancha que esta cerca del río, sorprendentemente no había nadie ahí

-Quieres que te cuente desde el principio, ¿No?

-Cuéntame lo que gustes

-Si no te lo cuento no entenderías nada. La verdad es que yo conocí a Yuuto por accidente, más que por cualquier cosa...

_*****Flashback*****_

_-Este lugar es inmenso~ Creo que ya me perdí- Tengo poco tiempo en Inazuma Town y he salido para conocer el lugar por donde vivo, pero...-¿Ha? ¿Un balón? Parece no tener dueño, además no me lo planeo llevar a mi casa- Empezé a patearlo, no lo puedo seguir- _Esto es más difícil de lo que parece. _No puedo seguir su rumbo__  
><em>

___-Claro que no- Me volteé, creí que el dueño me iba a reclamar, pero era un niño de mi edad con el cabello raro, pero ojos rojos muy hermosos- _No lo puedes seguir por que lo pateas mal____

_-Entonces, ¿Cómo debo de patearlo? Es como la segunda vez que lo agarro- Me empezó a explicar de como patearlo y me dijo algo de mi pierna dominante- ¿Dominante que es?  
><em>

__ Es si eres zurda o diestra__

_-Oh, entiendo, entonces es así, ¿no?- Lo volví a patear...la verdad no vi mejora alguna en mi modo de patearlo  
><em>

_-Pásame el balón- Lo pateé- Hmmm, eso me dolió- Creo que lo hize muy mal, creí que era patearlo con mucha fuerza  
><em>

_-¿¡Estas bien?!- Fuí a ver si nada malo le pasó- Perdóname, no te quería pegar_

_-Estoy bien, no te preopcupes por mi, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-¿Eh? Oh, soy Shibata, Shibata Chikako, ¿Tu?_

_-Yo me llamo Kido Yuuto. Mucho gusto Shibata_

_-¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡NO me llames así! Llámame Chikako_

_-De acuerdo...¿Y si te llamo Chika-chin?  
><em>

_-Ahh, si suena lindo, Kido_

_-Que bueno que te guste, no soy muy bueno con los nombres  
><em>

_-Pues ese es muy lindo. Gracias Kido  
><em>

_-¿Por qué?  
><em>

_-Eres el primero que me pone un apodo lindo- Para agradecerle le dí un pequeño beso en la mejilla...creo que le gustó  
><em>

_-Hehehe...no-no hay de que, Chika-chin  
><em>

_*****Fin del Flashback*****  
><em>

-¿Chika-chin? No pensé que Kido fuera de los de poner ese tipo de nombres

-Ni yo, pero me tienes que prometer que no diras nada, tanto como a Yuuto como a mi nos da pena recordarlo

-Entiendo, no diré nada, lo prometo

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias, Goenji

-No hay de que

-¡Bueno! Lo siguiente es como nos comprometimos. Yo iba mucho a la casa de Yuuto...

_*****Flashback*****_

_-¿Chika-chin?_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Planeas entrar al Instituto Impereal?_

_-¡Claro! Siempre te estaré apoyando, Kido. A ti, a Sakuma y a Genda_

_-Gracias Chika-chin, tengo que entrenar duro para estar con Haruna y me gustaría que se conocieran_

_-A mi también me gustaría conocerla, hablas puras cosas buenas de ella; se ve que la quieres mucho. Sabes que siento envidia de eso  
><em>

_-¿Tu hermana? Tranquila, se fué a Inglaterra sólo para ayudarte  
><em>

_-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo. Ustedes se encuentran en el país y con tu dinero si quieres la puedes buscar hasta debajo de las piedras  
><em>

_-Supongo, pero ahora debo de concentrárme para ganar en la secundaria tres años seguidos  
><em>

_-Se que lo harás bien, eres un maestro del soccer, el estratega Kido Yuuto~  
><em>

_-Gracias, espero y no me mientas con lo de estar a mi lado para apoyarme  
><em>

_-Aunque me vaya a vivir a Alemania te apoyaré por siempre  
><em>

_-Eso ya no es estar a mi lado  
><em>

_-Un poco, hehe. Gracias por tu amistad, tu me ayudas bestante con mi tarea y con mis problemas  
><em>

_-La tarea sobretodo  
><em>

_-Oye no se me dan las matemáticas_

_-Yuuto, baja  
><em>

_-Chikako, tu también por favor  
><em>

__-En seguida vamos- Lo quise decir primero, pero no pude por que Kido lo dijo al mismo tiempo que yo_  
><em>

__Creímos que estaban comiendo, la verdad tengo mucha hambre y ya quisiera comer, pero me da algo de pena decirlo  
><em>_

_-No están aqui, y se que están abajo por que no se escucharon cerca de nosotros  
><em>

_-Deben de estar en el estudio de mi padre, vamos  
><em>

___-Seguro- Pues lo seguí hasta el estudio y sí, mi papá y el Sr. Kido estaban ahí riendose de cualquier cosa_  
><em>_

_-Padre, ¿Qué ocurre?  
><em>

_-Oh Yuuto, queremos hablar con ustedes  
><em>

_-Si es de tu empresa papá no entenderé  
><em>

_-Es algo de ella, pero fácil de entender  
><em>

_-¿Qué es? Papá sólo me confundo más  
><em>

____-Chikako, tu y Kido- Volteó a ver al Sr. Kido...¿Qué pasa? Sólo me confunde más y más_  
><em>__

_-Se casarán para unir nuestras empresas  
><em>

_-¿Casárnos? Es decir que tendremos hijos e hijas  
><em>

_-Si quieren, Chikako  
><em>

_-Por mi no hay problema, ¿Y tu que opinas, Chika-chin?  
><em>

_-Me llevo bien contigo, así que no tengo quejas  
><em>

_-Entonces está decidido, los dos se casarán cuando tengan la edad para ello  
><em>

_-Si ese es el caso, Kido, ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre?  
><em>

_-Claro que si  
><em>

_____-Ah~ Gracias, Yuuto. Hehehe_  
><em>___

_____-¿Qué ocurre Chika-chin?  
><em>____

_____-Nada, es sólo que se siente raro decirte así, pero me tengo que acostumbrar de una forma u otra  
><em>____

_____-No importa, igual siento raro el que me llames por mi nombre, pero si ese es el caso no podemos hacer nada  
><em>____

_____-Supongo  
><em>____

_____******Fin del Flashback*****  
><em>____

____-____Fué un poco raro el como nos comprometimos, pero así fue

-¿A que edad?

-A los diez y un año después sucedió eso

-¿Eso?

-Antes de eso, si Yuuto te llega a decir que nos comprometimos a los nueve y nos enojamos a los diez, no les hagas caso, lo que ocurre es que no le gusta mucho decir en que año paso eso...O enserio tiene Alzheimer

-Supongo que es lo primero, o ya le quiere dar lo segundo

-¿Verdad?- Ambos nos empezamos a reír un poco- Bueno siempre he dicho que después de un buen momento tiene que llegar un mal momento

-¿Lo que te ocurrió con Kido?

-Si, me preparaba para irme a Kanto, tenía ya once años...

_*****Flashback*****_

_-Chikako, prepara bien tus cosas y busca las que no encuentras, recuerda que en dos días nos vamos y mañana te tienes que despedir de todos  
><em>

_-Si papá  
><em>

_-Veo que te lo tomas bien esto de la mudanza, Kanto no está a la vuelta de la esquina  
><em>

_-Lo sé, pero me prometiste que volvería pronto para apoyar a Yuuto y a los demás en el soccer, para los catorce ya me gustaría estar aqui, de ser posible cuando entre a la secundaria pero se que eso no es posible  
><em>

_-Si todo se resuelve pronto, te prometo que será asi, Chikako  
><em>

_-Gracias, papá. Continuaré arreglando  
><em>

_-Bajaré para no molestarte  
><em>

_-Gracias  
><em>

_Me puse a arreglar todo, cajas, pósters, video juegos, balónes y fotos de todo mundo; mis notas de la escuela, libretas, todo lo necesario para continuar mi vida en Kanto. Si me duele dejar de ver a Yuuto y a los demás. Pero esto será lo mejor para mi papá  
><em>

_*Beep Beep*  
><em>

_-¿Un mensaje? Debe ser de Sakuma o Yuuto para que vaya a verlos practicar...-¿Qu-qué es esto? No...no, Yuuto no pudo hacer esto. Me envió un mensaje con una imagen de el con una chica que nunca había visto antes. Realmente la foto no me lastimó, lo que me hirió fue lo que escribió en ella- Yuuto, tu no, pudiste haber hecho esto...¿O si?- Me enoje en ese momento que no supe que hacer y le envié un mensaje con mis sentimientos. Al enviarselo salí de mi casa para poder llorar un poco  
><em>

_-¡Chikako!  
><em>

_-¿Qué quieres? ¿Hacerme quedar en ridículo? ¿Verme llorar?  
><em>

_-Yo nunca haría eso, no tuviste ninguna razón de ese mensaje  
><em>

_-Como todo hombre, ¡Huyes de lo que causaste y no das la cara por nadie!  
><em>

_-¡Yo no hize nada! ¡Tu eres la que esta actuando raro conmigo!  
><em>

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Sabes bien lo que hiciste! Quería despedirme bien de ti y de los demás, pero gracias a lo que hiciste nunca podré volver a ver a los chicos a la cara...Yo...Yo...¡YO TE ODIO KIDO YUUTO!- Volví a entrar a la casa para llorar sin que el me viera, no podía ni caminar y me deje caer, apoyándome en mi puerta  
><em>

__-Chika...Chikako_...¡Si eso quieres así sera! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme o hablar conmigo Shibata Chikako!__  
><em>

___Yuuto, ¿Por qué? Creí que eras diferente que tu...estarías a mi lado  
><em>__

___******Fin del Flashback*****  
><em>__

___-___Y eso fué lo que paso, por una estúpida imagen me enojé de esa manera con él y le dije cosas desagradables

-¿Realmente fue desagradable lo que escribió?

-Creo que como estaba ilusionada en ese entonces así fue, aunque aún tengo grabado en mi mente lo de ese mensaje

-Lo siento

-Si quieres saber lo que decía preguntame, te estoy contando todo

-Lo que no quiero es herirte, veo que te duele hablar de ello

-Si, me duele, pero no quisiera dejarte con la duda. Lo que ese mensaje decía era:

**Llevas tanto teimpo y no me conoces bien, ¿Verdad? Creí que eras más inteligente y que darías cuenta de que salía con otras personas aún sabiendo de tu ilución por casarnos. Chikako yo tuve desilución de ti. Salgo con ella actualmente. Creo que tu serías la última persona con la que quisiera salir. Sabes nunca quize que nos comprometieran. Estoy feliz de que te vayas. ¡Vete!**

-Y eso fue lo que escribió

-Te diré mi punto de opinión. No creo que Kido lo haya escrito; lo describes como un tonto, pero el no es así, cuando alguien lo preocupa o es importante para él nunca lo lastimaría y lo ayudaría en todo

-Tienes razón, pero me dí cuenta hace poco tiempo que esa es la razón por la cual volví. Quiero pedirle disculpas, aún así me siento un poco insegura...

-Chikako- Lo volteé a ver y vi sólo su mano dándome a entender que me ayudaría a levantarme. Tomé su mano y me ayudó- No te preocupes, si un día te sientes sola puedes venir conmigo- Sólo fui capaz de decir su nombre. Después sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo...se siente tan distinto a como me abraza Yuuto. Con Goenji siento que me podrá protejer de todo y no sería capaz de abandonarme. Le devolví el abrazo y escondí mi cara en su hombro

-Gracias, Goenji

.-.-.-.-.-.-

O.O! NO PUEDO CREER Q YO ESCRIBIERA ESE FINAL! Les juro que ando temblando de la emocion y hasta dije "QUE VA A PASAR?!" y eso que yo la escribo lol mi mejor amigo dijo "Pero...tu la escribes...tu tienes que saber que pasara luego" XD ando emocionada, me agarro la inspiracion a medio examen (ando haciendo uno en mi casa xD) awww Gouenji! Lo adoro 3 bueno comenten...la verdad no se que escribir despues xD! Aver si despues de los examenes se me ocurre algo, quiza un GxC y a decir verdad casi escribo que ambos se besen pero es muy pronto, no? bueno adios Inazufans~ Ateriam muchas gracias por tus deseos :3 bye-nya~


	11. Un paso y estaremos en la final

Examenes adios! Weee! Bueno continuando, notaran algo especial de mi en este capitulo y si no les gusta, pues en verdad lo siento, es mi opinion acerca del anime :3 pido su respeto a esta simple opinion pero sin mas el 11 :3 igual lo hize durante clases LOL

Disclaimer: I.E no es mio :3 Level 5 se lleva todo en el anime

No fue mi culpa

~*Un paso y estaremos en la final*~

Van tres semanas desde que llegué y la verdad me llevo muy bien con todos los del equipo. He salido con Endo, Kazemaru, Yuuto, Goenji, hasta con Handa. Pero ya le dije a Natsumi que Endo no es mi tipo y a Aki que Ichinose sólo es mi amigo. Obviamente lo ignoran o lo niegan, pero es obvio que les gustan. Otra cosa es que debo admitir que desde que platiqué con Goenji me siento más ligera en todo aspecto. ¡En fin! Nuestro oponente aún no se decide, pero es obvio que será Kohama Seishun.

-Chikako no te distraígas o te darán un balonazo en la cara

-¡Claro que no! Tengo buenos reflejos

-¡Cuidado Chikako!

Volteé y ví que venía un balón directo a mi

-¡Ayayayayayay!- Me agaché antes de que me pegara

-¿Estas bien?- Yuuto fue a preguntarme

-Chikako, perdón no quería lastimarte

-Estoy bien , Kazemaru

-Goenji, hay que intentar la Veleta de Fuego en otro lugar

-Eso iba a decir

Kazemaru me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando me pude equilibrar escuchamos unos aplausos lentos. Todos nos volteamos a ver quien aplaudía. Era un niño de nuestra edad, pelo gris obscuro y un poco alto

-Tienes buenos reflejos, Chikako

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Endo, parece que este chico conoce a Chikako. Llegó aplaudiendo y la felicitó

-¿Lo conoces?- Goenji me pregunto casi en silencio, sólo para que yo lo pudiera oir

-Ehhm, bu-bueno yo-

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿En verdad eres tu?!

-No se a que te refieres, pero soy Kaito Hayashi

-No lo puedo creer, en verdad que ers tu, ¿Podría tener tu autógrafo?

-Anteojos, ¿Quien es el?

-¡¿No lo conocen?! El es-

-El capitán del equipo de Kohama Seishun- Complete la frase pero sin un rastro de felicidad en ella

-¿Es el capitán?- Endo fué corriendo hacia donde estaba el- Mucho gusto, soy en capitán de la escuela Raimon, soy Endo Satoru(Fumi: O Mamoru, como gusten)- Le extendió su mano para saludarlo

-¿Así? Sabes en verdad no me interesa, sólo vengo por lo es mio

-¿Tuyo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Caminé hasta el y con todos mis esfuerzos por no llorar dije:

-Vete, no sé por que estas haciendo aqui, ¿No estabás llorando como un niño pequeño?

-¿Yo? Claro que no, y ya deberías saber por que estoy aqui

-Pues no lo se, y si no me dices quiero que te vayas- Me dí la vuelta y empezé a caminar a lado contratio

-Lo sabes bien

-¡AAAH!

-¡Chikako!- Todos los del equipo gritaron mi nombre en inusión...era de esperarse Hayashi me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia el

-Sabes que vine por ti, no se por que te sorprendes

-¡No me sorprendo! ¡Creí que hace tiempo lo habías entendido, así que déjame en paz!- Me solté de él y lo miré con una cara de rencor

-¿Dejarte en paz? ¿Por que? No hemos arreglado algo

-¡Yo ya! Ademas estoy donde tuve que estar desde un principio

-¿Con quien? ¿Con el?- No dejó de verme, pero señalo a Yuuto- ¿Tu, prometido ese? No me importa, ¿Qué no me ves?

-Si, si te veo, por eso te odio y quiero que te vayas lejos, otra vez. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una cachetada? Con gusto te la doy

-No, no espero eso. Espero que te des cuenta de que yo soy quien te conviene y no ese niño raro

Me enojé a más no poder, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a Yuuto así?! A nadie le permitiré que lo insulte de esa manera

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso de Yuuto!- Levanté mi mano para darle una cachetada y-

-¡Chikako deténte!

Me detuve por la voz que me lo dijo

-¡Pero entrenador! ¡No puedo pasar por alto lo que dijo!

-Yo lo se, pero no es la manera de hacerlo. Hayashi, ¿Cierto? Espero y entiendas que no puedes estar aqui, este el campo de entrenamiento de Raimon y no puede entrar otra escuela a ver. Mucho menos molestar a los jugadores, si no serán descalificados.

-Yo no molestaba sólo venía a advertir algo- Se giró para ver a Yuuto de una forma amenazadora- Si crees que Chikako llegará a ser tuya, te recomiendo que lo pienses de nuevo. Kaito Hayashi; capitán de un equipo, el más popular de la escuela y con aspecto normal; contra Yuuto Kido un mediocampista cualquiera, no es capitán, nada popular con las chicas y un aspecto raro, ¿Quién gana? No hay duda de eso, hasta alguien de preescolar sabe la respuesta.

-Nadie sabe esa respuesta hasta conocer a las personas bien, y como yo lo hago, mi respuesta no cambiará nunca. Ya dejaste tu punto claro, ahora vete

-Me iré, pero sólo por que quiero, nadie quiere estar en una escuela pública de segunda- Empezó a caminar a mi dirección- Nos veremos luego mi pequeña Chikako- Se detuvo para decirme eso e irse. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de mi caí al suelo abrazandome...Sentía como las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo

-¡Chikako!- Todos fueron corriendo para ayudarme

-Chikako, ¿Estás bien?

-¡Yuuto! ¡Por favor! ¡No dejes que te haga daño Hayashi! Todo lo que el dijo es mentira- Abrazé a Yuuto lo más fuerte que puede

-Chikako, yo se que el miente. Se que lo que me contaste es verdad

-Kido, será mejor que lleves a Chikako a la enfermería para que descance un poco

-No, Endo, me siento muy bien. Puedo seguir entrenando

-Endo tiene razón Chikako, será mejor que Kido te lleve a la enfermería

-Goenji...Bueno, supongo que no me hará mal descansar un poco

Fuimos a la enfermería y me senté en la cama, mientras que Yuuto se sentó en una silla que estaba a lado...Ese silencio íncomodo que todos pasamos al menos una vez

-Chikako-

-La verdad no quería afrontarlo- Interrumpí a Yuuto antes de que dijera algo- Pero supongo que me lo merezco por buscar problemas...O ser muy débil. Kaito...Lo odio, pero hay algo que me impide olvidarlo...No estoy segura si el por lo que me hizo, pero no puedo. Cuando vine para verte de nuevo intenté olvidarlo y parecía que lo lograba, sobretodo después de besarnos...Pero vino a buscarme y como te insultó no puedo dejar de odiarlo más y más- Intentaba no llorar pero sentía como las lágrimas querían salir y más cuando cerré mis ojos fuertemente

-Si ese es el problema, yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo

-¿Qué quieres dec- En el momento que volteé a ver a Yuuto sentí como me calló besandome en mis labios. Cerré mis ojos y dejé caer las lágrimas que estaba guardando- Yuu-Yuuto

-No sé si te hize sentir mejor, pero no te miento cuando dije que te ayudaré a olvidarlo. Si quieres me puedes decir de que forma y te ayudo

-Gracias...No te mentiré, de momento no quiero saber nada sobre salir con alguien. No quiero tener una relación seria, de todas formas gracias...¿Sería mucho pedir que salieras? Quiero estar sola un momento

-...De acuerdo, si así te ayudo no preguntaré del porque...Nos vemos...

Dejó la habitación, a pesar de que estoy sola siento una gran tensión con mis propios pensamientos. Quería gritar y patalear como un niño al que no le compran sus duclces. Pero sólo pude voltar a ver el techo

-No es que me deje de gustar, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará, pero...Goenji se porta muy amable, no es que los demás sean unos malditos, pero con el es diferente. No soy tonta y sé que quiere que lo llame Shuuya...Pero Yuuto...Que tontería, estoy utilizando a Kaito para pensar en mis problemas- Me levanté apoyandome en la cama- Supongo que ya estoy en esa edad...Pensaré llegando a casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- Me levanté y fui dispuesta a entrenar un poco más

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que fue "semana de examenes" se convirtio en todo el semestre .-. perdon! pero me tenía que concentrar muxo en la escuela D:! Pero estoy de vuelta! creo que se creyeron lo del capitulo pasado "La historia de Chikako (Q es practicamente lo mismo solo que con su POV .-.)" pero no lo es! Le quite y agrege cosas extras! porque si no lo leyeron, no entenderan lo de Goenji! Asi que leanlo y dejen un pequeño comentario, para que siga escribiendo y me motive mas! los vere luego con otro capitulo! Ah! Y subi otra historia "Caminos Cruzados" leanla esta entretenida :3 bueno los dejo que ya es de noche .-. adios! La imagen de Kaito estara en mi perfil para que la busquen


	12. ¿Será el partido más esperado?

Wow capitulo 12?! Es mucho pero me hace feliz x3. Como siempre una disculpa x subir tarde, pero la escuela y esos problemas, sin mas el 12! Bueno aclaro que como soy floja y no me gusta narrar partidos...el 95% sera de que hablen los personajes

Disclaimer: I.E no es mio y asi!

No fue mi culpa

~*¿Será el partido más esperado?*~

Por fin, el partido contra Kohama Seishun, todos estamos más que emocionados. Pero, lo que más ansío es jugar contra mis compañeras, quiero ver cuan buenas se han vuelto y quiero verlas de nuevo

-¿Emocionada?- Yuuto se acercó a mi y me sujeto fuertemente de la mano, es verdad, estoy temblando y quizá sudando, pero es de emoción

-¡Mucho! Este partido es muy importante, si lo ganamos, pasamos a la final y a parte podré ve a mis amigas, ha pasado un tiempo

-Te aseguro que ganaremos

-¡Eso tenganlo por seguro!

-¡Ah!- Endo apareció de repente abrazándonos a Yuuto y a mi- Endo, siempre con ánimos

-Iré a darle ánimos a los demás

-Ese Endo, no importa que haga, siempre terminará agradándote, ¿No?

-Tienes razón- A lo lejos oímos un "hermano" que venía de Haruna- Te veré al rato, espero no te acobardes

-¡Nunca lo haría!

-Tan animada como siempre- Goenji se acercó y me sonrió

-No lo creo, me acaban de hacer enojar

-Por eso lo digo, te animas de esa forma

-Supongo, no me digas...Que estas muy emocionado

-Dices que tus compañeras son muy buenas, me gusta jugar contra rivales fuertes, es algo normal que este impaciente

-Creo que tienes razón. Espero no te confíes sólo por ser mujeres, ya te dije que derrotaron al masculino de forma muy humillante

-Lo sé- Ambos sonrreímos sabiendo que este partido era uno de los más interesantes

* * * * *Minutos antes del partido* * * * *

-Se que todos estamos ansiosos por jugar este partido, si lo ganamos iremos a la final. ¡Daremos lo mejor de nosotros en esta partido!

Todos contestamos con "¡Sí!" de emoción

-Chikako

-¿Si, Endo?

-Me gustaría que nos ayudarás en este partido, como la delantera

-No hay problema, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance

-Muchas gracias. Igualmente me gustaría que todos siguieran a Chikako, seguiremos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra

Como antes en inusión todos dijeron "Si capitán"

* * * * *Ya en el partido* * * * *

estábamos todos en la cancha esperando al equipo contrario. Será un partido difícil, pero seguro que lo disfrutaré al máximo

-¡Ahí vienen!- Escuchamos a Haruna diciendo

-Hola, Chikako, algo me decía que nos encontraríamos aquí

-¿Eh?- Cierto, en la cancha se encontraba el Kohama Seishun, pero...-Hayashi...¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Somos los jugadores de Kohama Seishun, ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Se supone que las mujeres jugarían, no ustedes

-Ya ves. Es verdad, ellas jugarían y nosotros no, pero las reglas dicen que si le ganan al equipo participante, el vencedor puede ocupar su lugar

-No me digas que...

-Así es, nosotros les ganamos, y será lo mismo con ustedes. Además quiero hacer una apuesta

-¿Apuesta?

-Si ganamos, volverás al Kohama Seishun y tendrás que aceptar salir conmigo- Me señaló de forma desafiante

-¡Estás loco! Nunca aceptaría salir contigo. No lo hice antes, no lo haré ahora

-Sólo por ese niño raro, se ve que no entiendes

-¡Deja de insultar a Yuuto! Bien si nosotros ganamos, que es lo que ocurrirá, me dejarás en paz, tanto a mi, como a Yuuto

-Hecho

Sonó el silbato del árbitro y dimos la patada de inicio

-¡Ya verás que no somos tan fáciles de derrotar! ¡Fake Star!- Hice mi ataque especial y logré burlar a la delantera- ¡Goenji!

-¡Claro!- Entre los dos avanzábamos más a la portería- ¡Tornado de fuego!

-Es un gol

-No lo creo

-¡Barrera de Cristal!

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que una barrera hecha de cristal se levantaba

-Gracias a nuestro nuevo portero somos invencibles. ¡Ahora ve esto!- Con una velocidad increíble Hayashi avanzaba entre los jugadores de Raimon- ¡Explosión Cósmica!

-¡Gooooooooooooool! ¡Kaito Hayashi ha metido el primer gol sin dificultad alguna! ¡Qué gran tiro especial!

-¿Víste? Con esto no tendrás duda de quien ganará

-No lo creo

-Chikako- Goenji se acercó a mi- Haremos eso

-¿Seguro? Aún no está listo

-Saldrá muy bien, tenemos que meter goles si no quieres salir con el

-No me lo recuerdes. Esta bien, lo haremos

Volvimos a dar la patada de inicio. Dirigiéndonos a la portería con una increíble velocidad

-¡Deténganlos!

-¡Goenji, ten!

Goenji se elevó muy alto- ¡Tornado...!

-¡Staaar!- Un tornado que pronto tomó la forma de una estrella se formó en el aire

-¡Barrera de Cristal!

-¡Goooooooooool! ¡Tenemos otro gran gol, pero ahora por parte de Raimon! ¡Que gran trabajo en equipo por parte de Chikako y Goenji!

-Lo hicimos- Sin pensar abracé a Goenji y el me devolvió el abrazo

|Fin POV Chikako|

|POV Normal|

De la felicidad sólo se tiene el sentimiento, y de la emoción nadie es capaz de pensar en lo que hace. Así fue como Chikako se aferró a Goenji de una forma que no parecía de sólo amigos. Al no pensar, no se puede ver, y mucho menos sentir tu alrededor y ambos no sentían las dos miradas amenazantes y llenas de celos de Kido y Hayashi

|Fin POV Normal|

|POV Chikako|

-Tenemos que seguir metiendo goles de esta manera. Aun no entiendo su estilo de juego, pero pronto lo haré, así será más fácil meter goles

-Contamos contigo

-Chikako- Yuuto se acercó a nosotros- No tienes por que precipitarte, yo me encargaré de descubrir su juego, de momento no quiero que te acerques al balón

-¿Eh? Pero si gracias a eso vamos empatados a un gol, tenemos que trabajar juntos Goenji y yo

-Someoka y Goenji pueden hacerlo

-Si Someoka entra, alguien sale

-Es verdad Goenji, ¡Sombra! Quiero que te vayas a la banca. Someoka tu entra

-¿Tres delanteros? ¡Eres muy listo Yuuto!

-Chikako...Vete a la defensa

-¿Qué?

-De momento seras más útil atrás, ayuda a Endo a defender la portería

-Pero...

-No puedes hacer eso Kido, necesito a Chikako en la delantera- Goenji saltó en mi defensa

-En el segundo tiempo volverá adelante. Chikako...¿Confías en mi?

-Yo...- Me quedé pensando unos segundos- Entiendo Yuuto, asegúrate de entender el juego de Kohama Seishun

-Gracias- Hicimos el cambio de jugadores, es verdad, puedo jugar de defensa, pero ahora Goenji me necesita. Sólo espero Yuuto este haciendo lo correcto

|Fin POV Chikako|

|POV Kido|

¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?! Entiendo que Chikako sirve más de delantera en estos momentos, pero...¡¿Sólo por abrazar a Goenji?! No puedo creer que sea tan celoso y más por una simple tontería. Creo que no me quiero arriesgar a perderla de nuevo. Lo único que puedo hacer por estos momentos es entender el estilo de juego

-¡Kidoooooooo! ¡Cuento contigoooooo!

-¡Por su puesto!- Volteé a ver a Endo. Es verdad lo más importante ahora es el partido. ¡Dare mi mejor esfuerzo!

|Fin POV Kido|

|POV Chikako|

-¡Chikakooooooo! ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotrooooooooooooos!

-¡Claro!- Aunque no sabía si era necesario que gritara, estaba a menos de diez metros de distancia- Bien Chikako, concéntrate, tienes que detener a los que se acerquen a la portería y si puedo ayudar a Endo a que no entren; cuando pueda se la doy a Goenji o a Someoka

|Fin POV Chikako|

|POV Normal|

Amos lados estaban más que emocionados. A un gol de empate y con grandes jugadores de cada lado. Hayashi estaba motivado; lo demuestre o no, quería ganar para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con Chikako. Disfrutaba el estar con ella cuando estaban en el Kohama Seishun, pero lo ocurrido los distanció, no podía hablar tranquilamente ni explicar sus motivos. Tenía sus razones para ganar este partido y no lo iba dejar escapar de sus manos.

Faltaba poco para terminar el primer tiempo y ninguno se rendía. Definitivamente es un partido de lo más emocionante

-¡Goenji!- Chikako se preparaba para enviársela a Goenji

-¡No tan rápido!- Pero Hayashi se acercó y al momento en que Chikako disparó, sus pies chocaron con el balón

-¡Chikako!- Gritaron por parte de Raimon

-¡Capitán!- Las otras voces eran del Kohama Seishun

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wiiii! termine :3 perdon por la tardanza pero la escuela y eso. Esperemos que en estas vacaciones suba muchos mas! y que lo disfruten, seguire con el partido :3 Bye-nya se cuidan


	13. El final, más no lo último

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY comencemooooooos! el 13 espero lo disfruten ^^ sera emocionante este partido! pues la segunda y ultima parte de este partido! gracias por esperar, pero les vuelvo a decir, le preparatoria es pesada u.u

Disclaimer: I.E no es mio ni de nadie, sólo de Level 5

No fue mi culpa

~*El final, más no lo último*~

_-¡Chikako!- Gritaron por parte de Raimon_

_-¡Capitán!- Las otras voces eran del Kohama Seishun_

-¡Aaah!- Hayashi y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo puesto que caímos al suelo...Supongo que a él también le dolió la caída

-¡Chikako!- Fueron de mi equipo, incluido Endo, a ver si estaba bien

-¡¿Cómo estás!?- Goenji bajó a mi nivel para ver si me encontraba bien

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, no es nada. Puedo levantarme sola, ¿Ves?- Traté de levantarme, primero apoyándome sobre mis brazos, pero caí al suelo, sentía débil mi pierna derecha

-No te esfuerzes mucho, podrías lastimarte- Me ayudó a levantarme

-Parece que no sólo en Raimon tienen problemas, Kohama Seishun está preocupado por su capitán. ¡¿Qué decidiran los entrenadores de cada equipo?!

-Haruna, ve como se encuentra Chikako

-Si entrenador

-Aki, Natsumi, preparen el equipo para vendar _  
><em>

-Enseguida

Me senté en el suelo mientras Haruna veía mi pierna derecha

-Dime cuando te duela

Movía mi pierna para ver dónde me dolía- ¡Duele, duele!

-Es el tobillo, será mejor que te venden y descanses

-¡Pero...¿Y el partido?!

-Kido se encargará de descubrir su juego, Goenji y Someoka se encargarán de meter los goles

-Y si Hayashi está lastimado, estaremos bien

-Te ayudo a ir a la banca

Yuuto hizo que pusiera mi brazo sobre su hombro y me apoye en él

-Yuuto, perdón, te dejaré todo el partido

-Nos ayudaste a meter un gol y a igualar el partido, está bien. Si puedes regresar para el final del partido estará bien

-Gracias

Voltee a ver la banca del Kohama, Hayashi también se lastimó y va a descansar. Me alegra haber hecho algo por mi equipo. Haré lo posible para regresar al campo y ayudarlos a marcar el gol de la victoria

-¡Chicos! ¡Den lo mejor de ustedes!

-¡Ya oyeron a Chikako, tenemos que esforzarnos más!

-¡Si!

-¡Recuerden! ¡Aunque su capitán no este, tienen que dar lo mejor de ustedes! ¡GANEN EL PARTIDO!

-¡Si capitán!

|Fin POV Chikako|

|POV Normal|

El partido era intenso, ambos equipos no se dieron por vencidos, querían ganar a toda costa; llegar a la final era su deseo, ser campeones y ser felices por haber logrado ser los mejores de Japón.

Tiraban a la portería contraria, pero ninguno lograba meter un gol. Estaban desesperados, empatados a un gol, el segundo tiempo parecía eterno, pero no lo era, estaba a punto de llegar al cero.

Esta de más decir que nunca se rendirían los equipos, quieren ganar y ganar a toda costa.

Quienes se lastimaron sólo veían a sus compañeros jugar, deseando estar ahí con ellos para apoyarlos y meter el gol que va a decidir quien es el equipo que pasará a las finales del torneo

-¡Chicos! ¡Ustedes pueden!- Chikako gritaba para apoyarlos

-¡Nunca se rindan! ¡No importa quien se haya salido del campo de juego!- Hayashi alentaba a sus compañeros para que ganaran

Faltaba poco, ninguno de los lesionados entraban al campo, no obstante...

-¡Ahhh!- Dos jugadores gritaron, ambos equipos acaban de perder a otros dos. Al parecer volvieron a lastimarse dos jugadores

-Parece que sin esos dos jugadores los equipos no están completos, tendrán que jugar con diez jugadores cada equipo

-Esto va mal, con diez jugadores no se puede jugar bien

-¿Chikako?

Chikako vio que Kido le hablaba- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Crees que puedas entrar al campo?

-Si el entrenador me deja

-Deja revisarte el tobillo- Haruna se acercó y examinó su tobillo- Al parecer aún lo tienes un poco inflamado, pero con esto es seguro que te sentirás un poco mejor. No creo que puedas jugar por mucho tiempo

-Con un solo gol basta, ¿No?

-Cierto, si hacemos una técnica combinada es posible que lo logremos

-Hagamos el Tornado Star

-¡Claro, Goenji!

-¡Esto es increíbleeeeeeeeeee! ¡La jugadora Chikako vuelve al campo de juego como delantera! ¡No puedo-! ¿Qué? ¡Imposible parece que ambos equipos piensan en lo mismo! ¡El jugador y capitán del Kohama intentará salvar a su equipo del empate! ¡Este partido aún no terminaaaaaaaa!

Ambos equipos tenían a un gran jugador de regreso, tenían grandes oportunidades para meter el gol de la victoria; depende quien lo haga primero, eso es lo único que deben hacer

-¡Chikako, Goenji! ¡El balón es suyo!

Kido mandó volando el balón a ambos. Chikako fue quien lo atrapó y la que empezó a correr en dirección a la portería

-¡No te dejaré!- Pero Hayashi no quería perder, iba a detener a Chikako, quitarle el balón- ¡Ese gol será nuestro!

Se puso delante de ella y trató de quitarle el balón, ninguno sedia. Se oían a los compañeros gritando para que les pasaran el balón; si pudieran ya lo habrían hecho

-¡Raimon ganará este partido e irá a la final!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡El Kohama merece el titulo de campeón!

-Buen intento...¡Fake Star!

-¡¿Qué?!

Chikako realizó su técnica, así engañando a Hayashi

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Goenji!- Chikako lanzó el balón; Goenji lo recibió y se preparó para lanzarlo

-¡Tornado...!

-¡...Star!

-¡Rápido, cubran la portería!

-No te preocupes Hayashi, ¡Barrera de cristal!

El poder del impacto era mucho, pero el portero parecía capaz de detenerlo

-¡Eso jamás! Sé que entrará a la portería...¡Tiene que!

Se quejaba de la fuerza del impacto, era mucho para él

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Esto es un milagro! ¡En los últimos minutos lograron meter un magnifico gol! ¡Y!- Al momento suena el silbatazo final, indicando al ganador del partido- ¡El Raimon pasa a las finales!

-Lo hicimos...¡Ah...Lo hicimos!- Endo celebraba desde la portería el triunfo de su equipo. Todos fueron a celebrar su victoria, abrazando a su capitán- ¡Goenji, Chikako, gracias por meter el gol de la victoria!

-No hay de qué, Endo- Goenji le decía, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-Fue gracias a todos

-¿Chikako?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo sigue tu lesión?

-Estoy bien, no me duele- Kido, aunque feliz, ahora se preocupaba mucho por Chikako, era aún más feliz sabiendo que Chikako se encontraba bien

Si, este fue un gran partido, ninguno lo olvidará. Chikako lo ocultaba, pero le divirtió jugar contra Hayashi, le divirtió ser su rival y le divirtió el momento en el que peleaban por el balón, aunque resultaron heridos en el intento; todo esto, le pareció divertido y lo disfruto mucho

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin! XD sabian que iban a ganar, pero fue interesante. y NO! La historia aun no termina, aun no saben quien mando la foto y lo sabran un poco mas adelante, esperen solo un poco. Gracias por seguir la historia. HAgo todo lo posible para que les divierta y sea interesante. Hasta luego! Dejen un comentario y asi me animo aun mas :D!


	14. Déjame darte la mano

El 14 y quiza se aclaren dudas de algunos :3 bien, sin mas, aqui esta! y gracias por seguir. Primera vez que una historia llega al 14° capitulo :3! Continuemos~!

Disclaimer:Ya saben que va aqui ^^

No fue mi culpa

~*Déjame darte la mano*~

-¡Vamos a entrenar duro el día de hoy!

-¡Siiiii!

Me sorprende que Endou esté así de emocionado; desde que ganamos el último partido que tuvimos se ha emocionado más, si es que eso es posible. Supongo que quieren saber como sigo de mi lesión, ¿No? Sigo bien, descansé una semana y ahora estoy totalmente recuperada para la final. No hay de que preocuparse

-Tenemos que practicar el Tornado Star para la final

-Goenji, también el Tornado Dragón. Estoy pensando que será mejor hacer una técnica con Chikako

-Pero, ¿Cómo podría ser?

-Las opciones de gol que tenemos son: El Tornado Star, el Tornado Dragón, el Gol Relámpago, el Relámpago Destructor y nuestros tiros por separado

-Saben chichos- Los dos me voltearon a ver- Estoy pensando en jugar la primera mitad como defensa. Quizá así evitemos que metan goles y aprovecharemos el segundo tiempo, ya que estén cansados, para meter nosotros. ¿Qué les parece?

-¿Haz perdido la cabeza?- A Someoka parece no gustarle la idea- Tenemos que anotar goles, cueste lo que cueste

-Someoka no me haz entendido. Yo quiero-

-Anotar goles, si no te parece puedes no jugar en el siguiente partido

-¡Someoka, ya basta. Lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno! Recuerda que tenemos que defender y atacar

-Pero no se puede jugar en dos posiciones a la vez

-Por eso será mi cambio de posición, no tienes por que preocuparte. Vamos a practicar nuestras técnicas, así estaremos más seguros de ganar. ¿Si?

-De acuerdo- Estabamos listos para entrenar

-Chikako- Goenji me llamaba. Un "¿Si?" fue mi respuesta- No le hagas caso a Someoka, debe estar un poco nervioso por las finales. Me parece buena idea que defendamos en la primera mitad. De todas formas tenemos que preguntarle a Endo que le parece

-Tienes razón, al final, Endo tiene la palabra para esto. Vamos a entrenar, puede que una nueva técnica se nos ocurra

-Si

Así han sido todas las semanas, entrenar duro para la final, perfeccionar todas las técnicas, quizá una nueva se nos ocurra

-Oye, Endo

-¿Si? ¿Qué te ocurre, Chikako?

-Estaba pensando si...-Le dije a Endo el plan que tenía en mente. Con la cara que puso no se que le parezca- ¿Tu qué opinas?

-Chikako...¡Esa idea me parece excelente! Tienes toda la razón, debemos defender en la primera mitad, para que en la segunda cuando ataquemos ellos se encuentren cansados

-E-Endo

-¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¡Eres una genio! Antes que nada deberíamos decirle al entrenador tu idea. No creo que se niegue, te encargo a ti y a los demás la defensa

-¡Claro! Sólo, déjalo en nuestras manos

-Entonces, a practicar. ¡Recuerden que tenemos que ganarlas finales del torneo!

-¡Si!- Una vez más

En un movimiento rápido, pude percatar que Yuuto se alejó del campo...¡Esto será interesante!

-¡Yuuto!

-Ah, Chikako, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso te debería de preguntar yo; la práctica es por acá- Señalé la cancha- Todos tenemos que entrenar

-Lo sé, pero necesito hacer algo

-Tienes que entrenar, la final está a la vuelta de la esquina

-Repito, lo sé, esto es muy importante, tu quédate a entrenar

-Sólo dime a donde vas

-Al hospital, nos veremos

-Espera, Yuut...Yuuto

Decidí volver al entrenamiento, quiero despejarme un rato

-¡Chikako, tenemos que entrenar!

-Si...Pero creo que descansaré un poco, me siento algo cansada

-De acuerdo

-Chikako, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Haruna, tu conoces más a Yuuto...¿Se lastimó durante el juego pasado?

-No, mi hermano esta en perfectas condiciones. ¿Te dijo algo?

-Se acaba de ir al hospital, me preocupa que no diga si algo le ocurre o no

Haruna se quedó pensando, después de un rato volteó a verme con una sonrrisa- No te preocupes, te aseguro que mi hermano está bien, el te dirá todo a su tiempo

-Pero...

-Ya deberías de saber que mi hermano siempre tiene razones para hacer las cosas, te prometo que así será

-Entiendo...Gracias, Haruna...¡Iré al hospital!- Comenzé a correr para alcanzar a Yuuto

-¡No! ¡Espera, Chikako, no puedes ir al hospital!

Corrí a toda velocidad, Yuuto iba caminando así que no creo que haya avanzado mucho. Dí la vuelta en una esquina y ahí estaba '¡Bien!' fue lo que se cruzó por mi mente

-¡Yuutoooo!

-¿Chi-Chikako? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me preocupaste, ¿Ir al hospital tan de repente? A mi me suena que te lesionaste- Bajó su rostro para que no lo vea

-Vete a la escuela

-Pero...Quiero saber que estas

-¡Dije que regresarás a la escuela!

-Yu...Yuuto

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que vete

-No puedes hablarme así, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ya te lo dije, lo que haga en el hospital no tiene que ver contigo, será mejor que regreses, no quiero que salgas lastimada

-¡Voy a ir al hospital, te guste o no!

-¡No irás!

-¡Sólo dame una razón! Y...Y regresaré

-No quiero lastimarte...Si vas y te lastimas por mi culpa...Nunca me perdonaré

-Yuuto- Me acerqué a el y lo tomé de la mano- Puede que no entienda lo que ocurre, pero ten por seguro que estaré contigo; y si tu no te perdonas, yo lo haré- Puse mi cabeza y manos sobre su pecho...Sólo pude cerrar los ojos

-Gracias- Me regresó el abrazo- Te prometo que cuando sea el momento sabrás todo, solo se paciente

-Lo seré

~.~.~.~.~.~

-Y eso fue lo que pasó

-Me alegra que Chikako volviera, quizá después de que salgamos juguemos un partido juntos

-Genda tiene razón Kido, queremos ver a Chikako

-Sakuma, Genda, muchas gracias, pero me gustaría saber si creen que hice lo correcto al no decirle

-No quieres preocuparla; Kido, eso lo entendemos muy bien. Gracias, tampoco nos gustaría verla triste

-Además cometiste un error; esto no fue tu culpa, fue la nuestra por no ser muy fuertes- Genda trata de animar a Kido, ¿Así es la forma correcta?

-La final será pronto, prometo ganar y vengar al Instituto Imperial

-¡Kido, sabemos que puedes!

-Gracias, Sakuma

-Lo que me tiene sorprendido- Comenzaba Genda- Es que Chikako siga siendo la misa

-Tienes toda la razón

-¿Qué quieren decir?

-Que te siga queriendo mucho

-Para que te abrazara así significa que le sigues gustando mucho

-¡N-no es eso! Ella tan solo lo hace para burlarse de mi

-¿Y qué nos dices del beso?

-Cierto, nos platicaste que hace cierto tiempo atrás se besaron

-Vas un paso delante de nosotros en esto del amor, Kido

-¡No es así!

-Entonses te gusta que se burle de ti

-¡Sakuma!

-Kido debe ser el masoquista en la relación, y Chikako la sádica

-¡Ya basta los dos!

~.~.~.~.~.~

-A-a-a-¡Achoo!

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, Kazemaru, deben estar hablando de mi

-Sólo no te enfermes

-¡No lo haré!

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo se, lo se, es corto D: pero prometo que los demas seran largos, como ya estoy en la escuela casi no tengo tiempo, pero continuare, no se preocupen.

No tengo mucho que decir así que si surge una duda no se pregunten dos veces y haganla :3 adios a todos~


	15. ¡Ya no quiero tus mentiras!

Y por fin! El capitulo 15! perdonen, pero entrar a la uni no es facil UwU sin mas que decir el 15!

Disclaimer: no tengo nada nuevo que decir .w.

No fue mi culpa

~*¡Ya no quiero tus mentiras!*~

Esa misma tarde, todos vieron regresar a Kido, se veía un poco mejor

-Hola Kido, que bueno que regresaste. Aunque la practica ya casi se va a acabar

-Lo siento, Endo, tuve que ir al hospital para ver a Sakuma y Genda

-Entiendo, ¿Cómo siguen?

-Se están recuperando con rapidez y están mucho más animados que antes; pero no le digas nada a Chikako, ella no sabe en donde se encuentran

-¿No lo sabe? Entonces ¿Qué les dijiste de ellos?

-Le conté que salieron a un campamento por parte de la escuela. Sé que estuvo mal, pero no quiero que tenga más problemas de los que ya tiene, y si se entera de que están internados se preocupará de más

-No diré nada, pero será mejor que no lo guardes todo este tiempo; ¿Qué harás si de da cuenta por otro lado?

-Mejor no pensemos en eso. Sabré como resolverlo

-Entiendo, si eso llega a pasar, yo te ayudaré ya que sé tus intenciones no son malas

-No sabes cuanto te debo, Endo

-Para eso son los amigos. Vamos, regresemos a la práctica que aún tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que termine

-Claro

Con eso ambos amigos regresaron, y junto a sus compañeros se pusieron a practicar un poco más; hasta que sus cuerpos les dijeran que ya no podían

~.~.~.~.~.~

-Bueno, yo me voy por este lado. Hasta mañana Chikako, hermano

-Adiós Haruna, nos vemos

-Mañana te veo aquí como siempre

Haruna se despidió de ambos. En verdad ella quería irse ya que el ambiente se sentía muy pesado entre sus dos amigos (Fumi: si, sé que son hermanos pero quise escribirlo así ) No podía explicar esa tensión, pero era evidente que no querían verse a la cara...Otra vez

-¿No crees que estás caminando muy rápido?

-No

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te gustó que te besara?

-No es eso, me quiero ir a dormir. Y además, no me quieres decir que te ocurre. Nadie va al hospital por estar perfectamente bien, siento que algo malo pasa

-Te lo dije en la tarde: Nada malo ocurre. De vez en cuando voy al hospital para asegurarme de que mi cuerpo esta en perfectas condiciones

-¿Y lo esta?

-Claro que si, y te lo puedo demostrar

En ese corto instante, Kido tomó la mano de Chikako entre la suya y la apretó con fuerza, pero trataba de no lastimarla, así como deseaba dejar de temblar debido a la mentira que acaba de decirle, pero por lo visto, ella también temblaba, así que entre los dos cubrían su nerviosismo

-Vamos, tienes que llegar a tu casa, tus padres se preocuparán si no los llamas para decirles que llegaste bien de la escuela

-Si, tienes razón

Y tomados de las manos, los dos jóvenes se fueron caminando a sus destinos.

A pesar de que estaban unidos por sus manos, no veían esa gran pared que poco a poco los volvía a separar; no eran honestos ni con ellos mismos...Pero...¿Qué ocultaba Chikako? Sabemos que Kido no quería decirle que sus amigos estaban hospitalizados, ¿Qué tenía que ocultar ella? Ya le dijo sus, verdaderos, sentimientos, ya había compartido su primer beso con él; no tiene nada que ocultar...¿Oh si?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Chikako llegó a su casa para descansar, pero realmente no tenía ganas ni de hacer eso. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que necesitaba comprar unas cosas para su cena y decidió salir a conseguirlas

Pasó una hora en el supermercado y al fin salió con todo lo que ocupaba y deseaba regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible

-¿Estás evitándome? Te eh estado mandando mensajes y llamándote

-Piensa lo que quieras, no quiero verte la cara

-Escucha, lo siento, me deje llevar lo admito pero quiero hablar y dejar esto en claro de una vez por todas

-¿¡Dejar en claro!? ¿¡Qué quieres dejar en claro?! ¿¡Qué tu existencia siempre me hará sufrir sin importar qué?! ¡Creí que con el partido me dejarías en paz Hayato!

-Lo mismo pensé, pero ni yo llego a explicarme el por que. Sólo quiero que tu también lo entiendas...Chikako...No puedo dejar de quererte, jamás eh deseado tu mal y si actúo de esa forma tan ruda es sólo porque quiero que me notes. Sólo quiero que me perdones

-Jamás debiste de hacer eso, sabes perfectamente que estoy con Yuuto

-Si eres su novia, prometo alejarme de ti

-Yo...Yo soy su prometida...

-¡Eso no te hace su novia! ¿Estás segura de que sólo quieres estar con el? ¿Qué pasa si tu estás destinada a enamorarte de otra persona y no de él? Puede que seas infeliz si te quedas con él

-¿Y si no es así? Yo se lo que quiero

-Dáte una oportunidad de querer a alguien más, jamás sabrás si no lo intentas. Yo...¡Haré lo que pueda para que me llegues a querer a mi y a nadie más!- Y con eso, Hayato salió corriendo

-Jamás lo lograrás besándome a la fuerza...- Susurró para que nadie pueda oírla

Chikako decidió regresar a su casa, se sentía enojada, pero la tristeza dominaba sus emociones ya que sabía que Hayato decía la verdad: Ella **no** era novia de Kido. El pensamiento de salir con alguien más ya lo había tenido, pero no era capaz de imaginarse enamorada de alguien que no fuera su prometido

¿Que pasaría si sale con alguien y se enamora de esa persona? Le faltaría al respeto a su padre, al padre de Kido, a Kido y sobretodo a ella misma. No quería eso, pero en lo más profundo de su mente era consciente de que Hayato tenía razón y puede encontrar a alguien que ame más que a Kido, pero ella no quiere eso...

Kido fue el primero en hacerla sentir especial y que alguien la amaba. Peleaban pero siempre seguían adelante y demostraron que son fuertes cuando fueron separados

Hayato era alguien fuerte que no podía darse el lujo de dudar y, aunque odie admitirlo, eso le gustaba mucho de el, sabía que cuando el decidiera amar a alguien sería para toda su vida y ya se le ha declarado varias veces

Y por último...Estaba el...Tenía un pequeño sentimiento que aún no crecía, pero estaba presente y que si se descuida podría llegar a enamorarse de esa persona, de...Goenji. Que, aunque sea por poco tiempo, la ha apoyado y ayudado en muchas cosas y eso bastaba, ya que el era atractivo para ella, tanto en su forma de ser como físicamente

~.~.~.~.~.~

Le costó trabajo dormirse pensando en esos tres chicos y en ella misma; no quería dejar de amar a su primer amor, pero tenía la curiosidad de saber que se siente amar a otros ya que ha podido estar con los tres en cierta forma

Kido es el único que la besa y abraza; se sienten cálidos sus brazos y sus labios la tranquilizan. Hayato con un simple beso fue capaz de hacerla sentir rara y queriendo más. Goenji sólo la abrazó, pero con ese pequeño detalle sintió que el era el único que podía protegerla de todo mal. Los tres eran personas distintas y la hacían sentir muy diferente, pero ella sabe que sólo puede estar con uno de ellos y, aunque, ella sepa con quien quiere estar...No niega que tiene la curiosidad por saber que pasaría con los otros dos. Siente que traicionaría a su corazón y a su familia...A su amigo de toda la vida de quien sin saberlo se llegó a enamorar profundamente...

~.~.~.~.~.~

Estaba adormilada, pero ese pequeño destello de su celular la despertó, lo abrió para ver el nuevo mensaje que tenía y lo que leyó la impactó:

**El te sigue ocultando la verdad...¿Quieres...Que te enseñe lo que piensa de ti?**

La primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Kido...Le oculta algo...Aún no confía en ella...

_¿En serio quiero amarlo?_

Fue lo que pensó

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente pude escrbir! No me odien D: Aunque se que ya se les debió de olvidar mi fic u,u no los culpo, yo tuve toda la culpa por no subir nada! Pero maldita universidad que no me deja! Tratare de seguir subiendo y lo escribí lo mas largo posible

Si les sigue interesando, muchas gracias! Fumi ah vuelto!


	16. Es hora de la verdad

Creo que no tengo inspiración xD Pero bueno, los dejare con esto espero les guste, capitulo 16!

No fue mi culpa

~*Es hora de la verdad*~

En el último momento cambiaron el lugar para la final; ninguno lo podía creer, ¡Si llegamos tarde entonces perderemos!

Pero por alguna razón el que parece más molesto de todo esto es Yuuto, en todo el día no hemos hablado y se supone deberíamos estar más que entusiasmados por esto. Creo que sabe algo acerca de la secundaria Zeus y no le agradan en lo más mínimo, pero me da miedo preguntarle...

-¡¿Esto es un estadio?!- Endo me sacó de mis pensamientos con un grito muy fuerte que creo escucharon en China

-¡Pero qué!- Y así mismo, yo tampoco podía creerlo. No parecía un estadio común, este flotaba y su diseño era raro. Esas estatuas parecían ángeles que sostenían la cancha. No sabía donde estaba la entrada, pero me alegra que hayamos llegado a tiempo

-Muchachos, vengan por acá. Encontré la entrada-

El entrenador nos guió hasta una puerta que condujo a unas escaleras que nos llevaron a la cancha donde jugaríamos. El lugar era un poco tétrico, pero no importa, seguiremos jugando hasta el final

-Veo que pudiste llegar a tiempo, Kido

Sólo pude ver la expresión de ira de Yuuto antes de que se volteara violentamente para ver a la persona que le habló

-¡Kageyama!

-Ka-¿Kageyama? Me suena ese nombre...Endo, ¿Quién es?

-Era el entrenador de Kido y del Instituto Imperial. Es un hombre capaz de hacer de todo para ganar, sin importarle la vida de los demás. Así que el estaba detrás de todo esto

-Me duele ver que todos piensen de mi en esa manera. ¿Hm? Oh, veo que se pudieron reconciliar, Yuuto y la joven Shibata Chikako. Honestamente creí que jamás volverían a hablarse

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Tu no tienes relación alguna con Chikako!

-Yuuto...

-Así es, yo no la tengo; pero tu, Kido. Tu relación con ella era lo que me impedía seguir adelante así como a ti

-¿Qué quiere decir este hombre? Yuuto, ¿Lo sabes?

-No, pero si te hizo algo lo pagará

-¿Así como a tus amigos Sakuma y Genda?

-¡Kageyama!

-Sakuma y Genda...¿Algo les pasó? ¡Dime, Yuuto!

-No, ellos...Están bien, ya te dije que tan sólo fueron a-

-¿Al hospital?

Al escuchar eso sólo sentí como mis ojos se hicieron grandes ante la sorpresa. Que Sakuma y Genda están en el hospital. Es mentira, Yuuto me dijo que salieron por parte de la escuela

-¿Qué tu prometido no te contó? Sus amigos, todo el equipo del Instituto Imperial fue a parar al hospital por ser débiles. El único que se salvó, fue Kido. Esa es la razón por la cual está con Raimon, para vengarse

-Sakuma...Genda...

-Chikako, yo...-Yuuto apretó sus puños con fuerza y exhaló un poco- ¡Kageyama ya no sigas!

-¿No quieres saber que pasó hace años? ¿Cuál fue la verdadera causa de su separación?

Los dos nos sorprendimos. ¿Cómo es que este hombre sabe eso? Es más...¿Cómo sabe que soy su prometida?

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Creo que todos nos hicimos la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo

-Ustedes dos se conocieron cuando eran niños, es decir, se conocieron poco después de que la familia Kido te adoptase. Al ser tu entrenador, tu padre me contaba todo lo que hacías, bueno o malo; por supuesto, el que la conocieras a ella también me lo platicó. El lo vio como algo bueno, algo que te hiciera sonreír otra vez, pero yo lo vi como un obstáculo para tu formación. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano, ella sería la causante de que dejarás de entrenar o de ganar el campeonato. Pero aún no podía actuar con libertad. Fue entonces cuando sus padres decidieron su matrimonio y sabía que era mi oportunidad. Las cosas salieron mucho mejor al poco tiempo: Ella se tenía que cambiar de cuidad, pero podrían mantenerse en contacto ambos, así que decidí separarlos para que tu mente sólo se enfocara en ganar y ella se olvidará de ti. Chikako, recordarás esa foto de Kido donde te traiciona, ¿Verdad? Bien esa foto, fue creada con el propósito para que odiaras a Kido, y al parecer funcionó. Sólo podías odiarlo después de eso y Kido al no entender tu odio haría que el tratara de olvidarte. Eso funcionó muy bien, pero volviste y causaste que el se olvidara de su meta. Afortunadamente eso ocurrió cuando ya no necesitaba de Kido.

-No..No..¡No es verdad!- Sólo pude gritar- Yuuto, el no lo hizo...El siempre fue...¡No! ¡¿Porqué?!- Y así caí al suelo con mis rodillas y manos apoyadas

-Chikako ¿De qué foto habla?

-Entonces el fue...

-¿Goenji?- Yuuto volteó a ver a Goenji rápidamente antes de volver conmigo- Chikako, tienes que explicarme lo que sucede

-¡Lo siento! ¡Siento haber dudado de ti!- Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no podía decir su nombre por la vergüenza que sentía y no podía verlo a la cara tampoco

-Mi trabajo ha terminado

-¡Espera Kageyama! Maldición. Chikako ya pasó to-

-¡No! Nada ha pasado! Todo esto fue mi culpa, de haberte preguntado antes esto no hubiera pasado...Yo lo siento mucho

-¿Pero de qué habla? No te entiendo nada

-¡Olvida todo!

Salí corriendo de ese lugar avergonzada, no sabía que hacer. Ya no podría ver a nadie a la cara ni tampoco explicarlo todo. Fue mi culpa, de no haber creído esa foto, de haberle preguntado a Yuuto, de haber pedido una explicación; nada de esto hubiera pasado entre los dos...Y Sakuma y Genda...Tampoco les hubiera ocurrido lo que contó Kageyama.

Terminé en el vestidor en una esquina abrazando mis piernas y llorando. Las luces estabas apagadas, no quería ni verme a mi misma

~.~.~.~.~.~

|POV Kido|

-Chikako

-Kido, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-No tengo la mas mínima idea, Endo. Pero lo averiguaré- En ese momento iba a salir corriendo tras Chikako. Estoy sorprendido, no entiendo lo que le ocurrió, pero tengo que saber de que hablaba Kageyama

-Espera Kido

-¿Goenji? ¿Quieres buscar a Chikako también?

-Si, pero primero tengo que contarte todo lo que sé. Conociendo a Chikako ella no te querrá decir

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero...

-Escucha, yo sé lo que sucedió

Goenji me contó a detalle todo lo que Chikako le dijo; no sabía como es que el tenía esa información, pero es lo de menos.

-¿Una foto? Y, ¿Qué clase de foto era?

-Era, tu y una chica desconosida besándose. Además, Chikako me contó que venía un mensaje junto a ella. Decías que ya no querías nada con ella y que jamás la quisiste. Realmente fue cruel y ella se destrozó al leerlo

-Suena a que fue algo muy cruel, y ahora entiendo su enojo. Kageyama ya nos contó todo, tengo que hablar con ella

-Sólo no le menciones esto, no sabemos cómo reaccionará

-Tienes razón. Goenji, gracias por ayudarnos

-Seguro, son mis amigos

Después de eso, salí corriendo en busca de Chikako; es extraño, pero sabía en que lugar se encontraba por eso no dudé en entrar al vestidor. Estaba oscuro así que prendí las luces. En la esquina pude verla, lloraba y no sabía que hacer, me sentí débil al verla así

-Chikako...-En ese momento ella volteó a verme, pero volvió a esconder su rostro para no verla- Mírame, quiero hablar

-Yo no puedo, no puedo ni verme a mí misma

Me senté a su lado- Por favor, quiero solucionar esto- Volvió a cubrirse, aún más si eso es posible. Así que me puse frente a ella y la agarré de las manos a la fuerza para que me viera a la cara. Seguía negándose a verme, con mis fuerzas la levanté para ponerla contra la pared con sus manos arriba de su cabeza y me acerqué mucho a ella, si me movía un poco podríamos besarnos

-Suéltame, esto no esta bien

-Tampoco el que estés huyendo. Te guste o no tenemos que solucionarlo por nuestro bien y el del equipo

-No...¡No quiero-!

Sin pensarlo la besé para callarla, creo que esta es la única forma en la que se puede tranquilizar, esta niña está muy consentida y yo la consiento más de lo que debería

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco, Yuuto...Perdón por ponerme así

-No te preocupes. Pero tienes que contarme todo lo que te ocurre, y yo te diré lo que quieras

Chikako no dejaba de llorar mientras me contaba todo, de vez en cuando tenía que limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro y decirle que todo estaba bien que yo no estaba molesto con ella.

Para ser honesto, me sorprende hasta dónde pudo llegar Kageyama para cumplir sus sucios planes. Desde ese tiempo buscó maneras para lastimar a otros. Me molestó que me usará a mi, pero si algo es imperdonable es que haya lastimado así a Chikako, eso jamás se lo perdonaré

-No sé si pueda perdonarme a mi misma

-Tienes que, si yo lo hago no hay razón para que tu no puedas

-Entonces dime lo que les ocurrió a Sakuma y Genda. Soy su amiga y tengo derecho a saberlo

-Tienes razón, ya no pienso ocultarte esto y la verdad del porque estoy en Raimon

Le conté lo del partido contra el Instituto Zeus y de cómo acabaron lastimando a nuestros amigos y la razón de porque a mi no me pasó nada y sigo luchando. También porque quise ocultar todo

-Entiendo todo...Si es así, ¡Tenemos que luchar por ellos!- No sé como, pero se levantó con ánimos- ¡Vamos a vengar a nuestros amigos! Y ganar el torneo

-Que rápido te recuperaste

-Hay prioridades. Primero tenemos que ganar y hacer sentir orgullosos a Sakuma y Genda y después nuestros sentimientos

-No era necesario decirlo así

-No importa, vamos con Goenji y los demás

-Si, tienes toda la razón

Salimos del vestidor para ir con los demás y decirles que todo estaba bien, y así será Chikako...Todo estará bien si podemos ser honestos con nosotros mismos. Creo que jamás te lo he dicho, pero te quiero mucho

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin! Muchas gracias por esperar :D lo que ocurre es que estoy en la universidad y se me complica escribir, por eso les traigo un capítulo largo :D! Espero les haya gustado n,n


End file.
